Dr Haus, imported from Germany
by blurd-vision
Summary: A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well. [Experimenting with a totally new character concentrates on her mainly]  finished!
1. A Whole New World

_**Disclaimer:**_ The usual I do not own House m. d. its characters or anything having to do with this wonderful and addicting show. Good day to you all who don't own either.

**_Summary:_** A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

_**A/N:**_Okay, the chapters are sort of long and following, originally it was one long thing and I'm trying to make it good. AND! It's pretty much all written out, it's long but pretty much done. If you DON'T like it and review it, I won't continue it. Simple as dat. :)

- - - - -  
**I  
****A Totally Different World  
**- - - - -

Marigold Haus. She was one good looking girl but she didn't know it. Back where she was from everyone was beautiful, not one had a streak of unappealing look. So to her, she was nothing more than just another girl. She was just your average girl. Marigold had long golden hair, big curly locks halfway down her back. She had green eyes like emeralds that shone brilliantly. Marigold was a rather popular girl, friends with everyone. She was sporty and smart. Really smart. She was also a very caring and community involved. Although everyone at her school had liked her, she was teased about being Goldie Locks, this damaged her self confidence a bit. Marigold managed to make her way through medical school at top of her class. Once she had finished her first few years, Marigold was forced to choose her major, to choose the direction in which she would work. Her family always planned for to go into pediatrics.

"But pa, I don't want to go through pediatrics anymore." She whined childishly as she peeled potatoes for dinner. Her younger brothers were being rowdy and knocking things around.

Marigold had a large family. She had a twin brother, Harry (24) three younger brother, Mark (14) and twins Joseph and Nathaniel (12), two younger sisters Janine and Ruth(10 and 8 respectively), then another set of twin boys, Curtis and Troy (7). A very large family. Although Marigold was merely 24 she had finished many university studies for she had started at 16. She was very intelligent and had made her way through grade school quickly. She was a genius. The reason for the giant gap between Marigold and Mark was that there had originally been three children in between the two but they all passed from an epidemic that had broken out among children in Germany.

"Boys stop!" Marigold yelled maternally, from the kitchen. "Ouch!" She cried when she cut herself with the sharp knife she had been peeling the potatoes with. "Ooh that's a bad one." She stated, stepping away from the counter and grabbing a thin rag to wrap around her hand to stop the bleeding. "There we are."

"Yes, yes now back to you studies Marigold." Her pa continued. "I thought we had decided on pediatrics."

"There is no '_we' _in this decision pa."

"Mari, don't talk back to your pa like that."

"Sorry mum. But is it not my choice?" Marigold didn't wait for an answer. "I really enjoy trying to solve medical mystery cases. I want to be a diagnostician."

"A diagnos-what?" Her pa asked angrily.

"A diagnostician pa. They diagnose… they try to figure out what illness it is that a patient has. It's a lot of fun pa."

"Oh Mari that's wonderful!" Her mum said, turning to her happily.

"Stay out of this Margaret." He said sternly.

"Okay Jon." Marigold's mum submitted, returning to the cooking.

"There's no one in Germany who does that sort of thing." Her pa countered. There was of course but Marigold had had something else in mind.

"Well pa," she stopped unsure of how to explain her plans. Whether he liked it or not she had her mind set but she did want his approval. "There's a man, Dr. Gregory House, the most well known diagnostician there is and I want to do my fellowship under him… in America."

"What!? No daughter of mine is going to America alone! I will not allow this!"

Marigold stood up to her father standing face to face. "I'm going whether you like it or not. I'll study a specialization in cardiology part time." Marigold gulped heavily. "I wrote to his supervisor and she has invited me down. I'll be leaving in two weeks.

Her pa sat down. He was like a big lion just beaten out of his pack. "But…" He sighed. "You'll be great Marigold. Really you will. I can't imagine anyone more qualified than you for the fellowship. Just make sure you're just as good as this House boy. Show him that the German Haus family is not to be messed with. Kick his butt girl."

"I love you pa!" Marigold exclaimed, embracing her pa.

"I love you too Mari."

- - - - -

Two weeks passed by quickly and soon Marigold found herself on an airplane bringing her to America. 'It's like a totally different world.' She though as she looked down at the Atlantic Ocean below her.

At the airport in America, Marigold felt alone and stranded. Where was she to go? What was she to do? She was in a completely different world and she had no idea what to expect. Suddenly she remembered what she was told to do. Lisa Cuddy. She was Dr House's supervisor. She had instructed Marigold to call when she arrived at the airport.

"Hello Lisa?" Marigold asked when she heard a surprised hello on the other line. "Yes this is Marigold Haus. I feel lost." She said with a nervous laugh.

Lisa Cuddy laughed as she thought about how thick Marigold's accent was and wondered how much English she knew. She had said that she learned everything in German as well as English. "I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere."

'Yes like I would wander around _here_ randomly.' She said to herself. Lisa had offered to open her house to Marigold for however long she needed.

After waiting restlessly for ten minutes or so, Marigold heard her being called. "Lisa Cuddy?"

"Marigold Haus?" They both nodded. "Is it pronounced House or Hose?"

"The first one. Just like Dr. House." She giggled.

"Oh this will be interesting. Come, put your bags in my car and we'll go for a bite to eat before meeting with Dr. House." Marigold nodded along, drinking in all the new sights and sounds of this different world. There were buildings that stretched up to the clouds. Hundreds of cars of every color buzzed through paved streets by flogs of people that walked rapidly on the sidewalks. The diversity in skin color shocked her, there were people of every race and religion and it fascinated her. She began to question herself though, where were the trees and the grass? It was gray pavement and reflective glass walls every where she looked. Every so often, there was a tree that popped up and flowers that hung off of apartment building balconies. Other than that, nature was extinct in New Jersey.

"You're a lot younger than I imagined." Lisa said as they drove through the city. "This is probably a little crazy for you."

"Oh yes very much. I only ever heard of America on the television and in textbooks. And yes I am very young, only 24, I am."

"Wow, that's young. You must be a very brilliant girl." Marigold blushed. "I think House is gonna like you." Lisa said, smirking. Not only for her good looks but for her brilliancy as well. He would definitely hire her. There was no doubt.

- - - - -

"Dr. House, tis very nice to finally meet you. I've learned a lot in school and in my classes they talk about you a lot. I really admire you."

"I like her already. She's just like Chase, worships the ground I walk on." He said aside to Cuddy who was in the room. "Why should I hire you over other people?"

Marigold laughed. With modesty and humility, she thought of herself no more highly than she ought but she knew that she was a very talented and gifted person. "I was always at the top of my classes, I love trying to solve medical mysteries as you do. I work very well with patients and with other doctors."

"You're very young." He stated obviously. It didn't really matter to him how old she was, what mattered was how she took to his personality.

"All the more time to learn and work with you."

"I like her." He said again to Cuddy after going through several routine questions.

"You know what Marigold." He stopped, smirking at how she hung onto every word he said. "Be here tomorrow at 8 o'clock. I'll introduce you to the team. Now go home little fishy, tomorrow we're swimming in the ocean." House said and Marigold exited.

As Cuddy drove them back to her house, Marigold inquired about House's fish analogy. "He's just saying that you're just a baby in the medical world and he's gonna be putting you straight to work. No introductions to anything but your three new colleagues. Good?"

"Good." Marigold smiled. "Dr. House is not very welcoming and nice man is he, Lisa?"

"No he is not. But he's a brilliant man, just try to tune out his stupid and sarcastic remarks and just concentrate on the job. Don't let him feed off of your annoyance."

"Oh I shall not, trust me. His annoyance as you say, shall be nothing compared to that I am used to putting up with. I have six brothers and two sisters. I think I have a better idea of annoyance that Dr. House." She laughed as did Lisa.

- - - - -

God decides who walks into your life, you decide who stays in your heart.

- Anonymous (?)

- - - - -

Please review, I've got it pretty much all written out, I just need reviews or I won't continue.


	2. Day One

**_Summary: _**A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

- - - - -  
**II  
****Day One  
**- - - - -

The next morning, Marigold arrived slightly early and in the office was Dr. Chase. She was startled by him having not expected anyone to be in the room. 'Well is not he cute.' She thought smiling. Chase reminded her of a boy she had dated in university.

"You must be Marigold." Chase said, standing up to shake her hand and noted how beautiful she was.

"Yes." She smiled as they continued to hold hands.

"Well I see you've met Dr. Chase." House said, splitting their elongated handshake with his cane. "These are Drs. Cameron and Foreman. " Marigold shook hands with the other two doctors.

"Tis nice to meet you both." She said.

"And this, my darlings," House said to his three. "Is your new sister, imported from Germany, Dr. Hooss."

"Haus."

"Right. How's about Goldie locks?"

"Wow, grade three flashback."

House laughed. "Her accents even more fun than yours Chase and I hear she's smarter too." House covered his mouth playfully. "Well then hello Gold."

"Hmm? How about Dr. Haus."

"No deal Howie." Marigold tilted her head apprehensively not understanding why he was calling her Howie. "I don't need a little girl running around pretending to be me okay?"

"I don't want to pretend to be an old crippled man, tis not really my definition of fun."

"I thought you _admired _me."

"Twas before I met you."

The other doctors watched amusedly and intrigued at big House being insulted by the little new girl. "Fine you can be House jr."

Marigold beamed. "I knew you would give in." She winked at Chase who looked at the other two, blushing a little.

"Go sit down little girl and listen up." He said pushing her away. "You're short."

"I noticed." She smiled as she went to her seat. "And you're old and ugly. Listening." House frowned when he didn't find his marker. "Oh right sorry." Marigold said and threw the marker at him and he dropped it.

House laughed. "I like you already."

"Wow, he's never warmed up to anyone this fast. Actually, he's never warmed up to anyone." Chase said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Okay convulsions, nausea, dizziness, temporary loss of hearing and sight." Mari put up her hand. "Well aren't you cute." House said, embarrassing his new employee. "Fresh out of school, still raises her hand to speak."

"Tis more respectful than interrupting when someone is speaking."

House rolled his eyes. "Vat do you got junior." He mocked her accent.

"Well it could be a tumor or a swelling in the brain applying pressure to the vision block. Any recent head traumas."

"Nope, what about the hearing?"

"What has she said about the hearing. On what occasions does she lose it? It could be a seizure affecting that area of the brain."

House pondered for a moment. "Anyone else?" He looked at the other, hoping for something to shoot down. "Well then get an MRI, CT scan and draw some blood. Cameron, go get family history. Chase clinic?"

"Ay, ay captain."

"You're oddly happy. Not one rolling of your eyes, Chase did you get laid?" Chase shook his head. "Oh it's your new little classmate isn't it. Vell run avay now. Enjoy!"

House lay back on a chair and kicked his feet up on the table. "She's a smart one. Like a mix of Cameron and Chase times two. Double the smartyness and triple the looks. Good hair. Maybe House junior and Chase are related."

"Who are you talking to?" Wilson asked as he stood in the doorway.

"The coffeemaker."

"About House junior? Is that your name for the new Dr. Haus? You hate that she has the same name as you."

"What's your point?"

"She's gonna outsmart you, ya know?"

"That little Hitler _child_ will remain a student, a little girl for a long time."

Wilson laughed. "And you're jealous of her. She's brilliant, charming and liked by everyone. Exactly what you wanted to be before you crawled into your grumpy sardonic shell."

"You're weird. I'm leaving." House said and limped out of his office.

"You like her."

House stopped to face his irritating friend. "Would you stop accusing me of everything? And that last one would be like statchetory incest." Wilson laughed. "Like Chase kissing that little girl."

"What?"

"Never mind, I don't know what I just said."

- - - - -

"MRI showed something unusual in the brain. Not a tumor like I thought but it looks like there are holes in the left temporal lobe the parts in what she hears. Almost like there's a little bug eating her."

Chase stood amazed. "How did you see that?"

"You did not? Tis so obvious." Marigold said almost annoyedly.

"Yeah Chase."

Chase shook off House's words. "Are you sure you're not House's clone? Only he sees things like that."

"What about the neurologist? He doesn't catch the little obvious things like that?" Chase just stared at her blankly. "Wow that surprises me I thought you were top notch doctors."

House clapped his hands. "Bravo mini-me. And props on the burn."

"I don't know what it means to burn you, but I apologize. They were just very tough on us in school back home. We analyzed things over and over again until we see the teensiest speck on a scan of any sort." She laughed.

"That's okay we've heard it all. Don't worry about it." Foreman said, standing beside a hurt Chase. "His white cell count is really low House and he's starting to get sneezy and coughing. With his immune system crashing this quickly he's in for something bad."

"Wow is that your medical analysis of that Eric?" House asked, rolling his eyes and gave instruction for their patient to be given some antibiotics.

By the end of the day, the team's patient was cured, or so they thought.

"Hey Haus!" Marigold turned to see Chase behind her. "I know we just met but I was wondering if…" suddenly their pagers went off. Chase sighed, House.

"Our patient just flat lined but thanks to me and Cameron he's _not _dead."

Chase rolled his eyes. "You said we could leave. So we left." He said defensively. "How were wesupposed to know that our patient was going to die?"

"We?"

"Well, Dr. Haus and I were just walking out together and then you paged. So that's the 'we'." Chase defended awkwardly. Marigold covered her eyes embarrassed by him.

"You didn't have to be so weird about it Chase."

"Can I leave now?"

"What happened to the 'we'?"

"I'll take that as yes. Goodbye." The last word was mainly addressed to Marigold. He had hoped that she would follow him a bit so he could continue asking her out. His bet was that House had held her back, probably just to spite him. As it turned out it was Cameron that had held her back.

"Hey um, I'm not sure what to call you." Cameron said, hurrying up to Marigold. She laughed and stopped so Cameron could catch up. "You can just call me Mari. Tis better than hearing junior or whatever other names Dr. House can come up with." Cameron laughed. "He is always annoying yes?"

Another laugh. "Get used to it, Mari. Wow that seems so weird. First names aren't really our _thing._ Too personal maybe. I don't know. But now there's a change I guess, now that there are two Houses."

Mari nodded. "I guess so. So I call you Cameron or Allison?"

Cameron paused. It was weird to hear her first name. "Cameron would be better I think." Mari nodded.

"Eh vat are yous dooving? You girls are goving home, no?" House laughed and pushed the elevator button with his cane. "Bye bye ladies."

"He's a jerk. Just ignore him." Cameron said, trying to loosen her tension.

Mari just nodded. "I have to be getting home. Tis getting dark quickly. I see you tomorrow Cameron." She said emptily and hurried down an elevator.

Once in, she felt like she might break down. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring. _Mum & Pa, _it read. She thought they were calling to see how her first days were going in America.

- - - - -

"Dr. Chase, funny seeing you here when you were so eager to leave. Oh you're waiting for mini House, of course."

"So what if I am. What's your point?"

"My point? You might wanna watch out. She just got to the country a few days ago, can barely speak English and is just a kid. Although I guess that's just your type."

"Hey that was a long time ago, okay?"

House laughed. "Just go home Chase. I doubt she's even interested. She's too good for you." He whispered in his ear. Chase frowned. "Plus she made fun of you." House received an inquiring look. "Once you left she said that you seemed a little weird. Plus she thinks I'm hot." He added in the last bit just for effect.

"You're a jerk."

"Bye bye kangaroo boy." He waved childishly goodbye and turned away. Chase left the hospital building but waited outside.

- - - - -

"No mum it can't be. Pa was fine when I left. And that was just three days ago." Mari said desperately, leaning against the elevator wall and sliding down.

"Oh Mari dear," her mum sobbed. "I woke up and he was just lying there motionless and limp. He wasn't snoring like usual nor any random noises he always makes when he sleeps. I went to kiss his cheek and found his skin cold and clammy. I shook him and shouted but… nothing. Then I felt for a pulse and, and nothing."

"You didn't try CPR."

"Mari I don't know how to do that dear. I would have but I didn't know how."

"I'm coming home mum."

"No Mari, not with your new job and there is no money for a plane to come here and to America again. We barely have enough money for a funeral. Your brothers are going to build a coffin and oh darling," her mum started to cry. "Stay in America. There's no point in coming. Send your prayers and mail a letter with your last words to him quickly and I'll put it in his hands, good?"

"Yes mum. I shall stay here as you wish and I will send my prayers and love to everyone. Give everyone of them hugs and kisses for me. Give pa one last kiss from me too alright?"

"Yes Mari. Oh I love you so much darling. I love you but I must go. I love you Mari." She repeated over and over again.

"I love you too mum. Goodbye, I love you!" Click. And right after the click, the elevator doors opened. Mari got up, straightened her suit and walked to the doors, shoving her phone in her pocket and struggling with her jacket.

"Help?"

"Yes please." The man behind her held her jacket and she slipped into it.

Mari turned to meet her helper. "Dr. House? Just leave me alone. Go away." And she hurried away without looking back.

- - - - -

A child's life is like a piece of paper on which every person leaves a mark.

- Chinese Proverb

- - - - -

That chapter 2 for ya.  
Please review


	3. Girls' Night Out

**_Summary: _**A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

- - - - -  
**III  
****Chapter Three  
**- - - - -

Once out in the cold, Mari was pushed back by a bitter cold gust of wind and was almost knocked to her feet. Fathering herself, Mari stood straight up and flipped on her hood and tore mittens out of her bag. "Oh no." She said as one home-knit mitten flew away.

"Here you are." Chase handed Mari her mitten. "Are you alright?" He asked seeing pink eyes and crystal tears on her soft cheeks. "You look sad." He paused. "If you don't mind my asking, um how are you getting home?"

"Ah bloody, I don't know. I don't know where Lisa is."

"Do you have a key?" Mari nodded not catching where he was going with that. "I could give you a ride. You're staying with Cuddy right?"

"Lisa, yes. That would be great. Thank you Dr. Chase."

"So what's bothering you so much? It's not House is it?" Chase asked as they boarded his car.

"A bit. Is that a bad thing?"

Chase laughed uncomfortably. "He's just like that. That's just his way of being. He likes you though, I'll tell you that if it's relieving at all." He smiled and it made her smile as well.

"It does not really, but thank you anyways. Tis just so hard to be so insulted by the man you flew half way around the world to work for, you know? I admire him for so long and thought that he would be as nice as he is brilliant. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't feel too bad about it. He doesn't know how to express himself when he feels positively about anyone. But he admires you back. You're brilliant, as much as him and you're just starting out and if you don't mind my saying, you're beautiful as well." Mari blushed.

"I am nothing better than any other girl."

Chase laughed. "I don't know how beautiful everyone back where you're from is, but here you stand out a lot, trust me. Is that the only thing that's bothering you?"

"No. I got a call from my mum telling that my pa just died this morning." Mari held back sobs. "We are here, I had better go."

"Can I walk you to the door?"

"Tis a free country, no?"

Chase laughed. "It is indeed. Well I hope you're alright. My father died not too long ago as well. I can empathize… We should do something sometime."

Mari smiled. "Maybe but we need to get to know each other a bit more. Then we'll see. Good?"

"Good." Chase agreed, holding the door open. He felt slightly rejected but then not, all at the some time.

- - - - -

"Hey Marigold."

"I'm just going to go by Mari for now Lisa."

"Okay, Mari. How did you get home? I totally forgot, I'm so sorry."

Mari laughed. "Tis okay. I got ride home with Dr. Chase." Lisa laughed. "What is wrong? Why you are laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, just Chase. Watch out for him. He'll pounce anything with boobs." She said and Mari tensed up a little, and uncomfortably sat down. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just… never mind."

Mari stopped. "I thought Dr. Chase was very nice. And very courteous to offer me a ride."

"Did he ask you out?"

"He said that we should do something sometime."

"See?" Lisa asked. "That boy's got only one thing on his mind."

"Sex?" Mari asked and Lisa nodded. "Oh but I can not do that, not before I get married. And he won't want to marry me, so do you think that he will not want to date me because I won't have sex."

"Oh Mari don't look too much into it. Don't get ahead of yourself girl. What did you say to him?"

"I said maybe but that I'd have to get to know him better then we'd see. Good?"

Lisa laughed. "Very good."

"I think I am going to bed now. Tis still hard to get used to the time change. Good night."

"Night."

- - - - -

The next day, Mari was the first in the office. Taking out a pen and paper, she began to write a letter to her family. She had just begun writing when chase came in.

"Good morning." He said to an empty room. Mari was off in a completely different world. "We have a little unwritten rule that first one in makes the coffee.

Mari looked up with a tear in her eye. "Sorry but I don't know how." She laughed but still felt very uncomfortable. She was beginning to wonder if it would always be so uncomfortable.

"I can show you if you want." Chase offered. Mari shoved her pen and papers into her bag.

"That would probably be good idea." She said and made her way to the counter.

"It's actually quite simple. I can't believe you don't know how to do this."

"I can't believe you didn't see that mark on the MRI."

Chase laughed. "It's a bit different. Coffee maker, tiny speck on an MRI."

Mari smiled. "Perhaps."

"And then you press this and abracadabra, coffee." Chase said and his hand rested on Mari's. Mari turned and looked into his blue eyes and turned her hand so that they were holding hands. They were so close to each other, Mari was leaned right up against the cabinets. "You have beautiful green eyes." Chase said, gazing into a deep green pasture. A sudden flashback from when Chase 17; his mum was yet again drunk and Chase had helped her to get up when suddenly she fell into his arms. She looked up at him and Chase realized that he had never known how green her eyes were, just like Mari's. Come to think of it, Mari reminded him a lot of his mum. She was as beautiful as his mum had been. Only before his mum was a drunk. She had sort of lost that natural beauty when Chase had had to hold her hair back while she puked or when she'd been so wrung out that the bags under her eyes were so dark that she had reminded him of a raccoon.

"Thank you." She said, taking his other hand and lacing her fingers though his. She drew their hands up to shoulder height gazing into the blue crystal eyes that gazed longingly in return. Chase moved his head down and just as their lips touched Chase felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" House asked smirking as Chase scurried around awkwardly while Mari just stood casually against the counter.

"That hurt." Chase stated as he rubbed his back.

"Well good. Yo junior pour me a cup of coffee." Mari laughed and did so.

"She's not your servant." Chase defended.

House just stared at him. "You're right, I'm sorry." Chase grinned. "I don't mean to insult my dog. It's okay Chasey."

"Good morning everyone?" Foreman said, seeing House patting Chase on the head, he laughed.

"Here." Mari handed House the coffee.

"What is going on in this world?" Cameron asked Foreman.

"I have no idea but it's weird Cameron, very weird."

The remains of the week went well. They went through three patients that week. It was weird to see the perfect blend of House and Haus. They complemented each other and House was becoming more and more pleasant. Mari was a brilliant and gutsy as he was and the way she looked up to him on everything made his ego, and happiness as well, sky rocket. Chase, Cameron and Foreman had begun to feel shadowed but quickly Mari held back a little and the team was like a puzzle that was suddenly completed.

- - - - -

On the Friday after work, Chase had decided that they'd gotten to know each other quite a bit and by the coffee maker 'incident', he assumed that there was interest so he decided to ask her out again. "Hey Mari," he called.

"Yea?" She stopped and looked at him. She had continually went over the almost kiss moment in her mind wondering if he would ask her out or if that was a one time thing. Suddenly she had hoped but was slightly uncertain.

Chase stood silent for a moment. "I was wondering if," Chase ran his hand through his blonde hair and held it at the back of his head. "You'd like to do something tonight?"

"Oh Chase," Mari frowned. "Cameron, Lisa and I were going to go out together tonight. I invite you but tis a girl night you know?"

"I understand." He said with disappointment obvious in his voice and on his face. He began to walk away when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Chase, wait. What are you doing tomorrow evening?"

He smiled hopefully. "Taking you to dinner?"

"Tis a date." Mari reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I must go find Lisa. I see you tomorrow?" She asked stopping in the doorway. Chase nodded his head. "Goodnight Dr. Chase."

Chase stuck his head out the door and watched her call to Cameron as she scurried down bright hallway, heels clacking on the floor.

- - - - -

That night, the three girls went out for a pancake dinner and then to a movie. It was some cheesy love story. A chick flick, perfect for a girl's night out.

"Want to top this off with a good trip to a dance club?" Lisa asked. She hadn't gone dancing in long time. She hadn't actually done something in a group of girls in forever.

Mari looked uncertain but she could see the interest in Cameron's eyes and the longing in Lisa's. "Yea we go."

"You seem uncertain."

"I am. I have only done something like this once and it… never mind. It sounds fun I like to dance. We go." Mari put on her best smile to cover the scared feelings she had and went into the club. The minute she placed foot in the club, she felt out of place. She was only 24 and was probably in her prime for doing stuff like that, but she felt bad seeing as she had a date with Chase the next day. A flashback of her and Lisa speaking about Chase and how all he wanted was sex. Suddenly, dancing with someone else didn't seem quite so bad.

As they stepped out onto the dance floor, the girls realized that they were wearing their work attire. "Well these aren't really dance club clothes. How about we spice these up a bit?" Cameron suggested. In high school, she had loved fashion design because she loved altering clothing. "Let's go." She said, interlocking her arms with Lisa's and Mari's

In the bathroom, Cameron rolled up some sleeves and skirts and made shirts more midriff revealing and voilà, perfection. "Now I'm just gonna tie back your hair and put some eye makeup on okay Mari?" Mari nodded along putting her trust in Cameron's hands.

"Oh you look beautiful. Take a look." She said and turned her friend around.

"Well I think we'll have a lot of guys around us." Mari said with a giggle.

As she had predicted, the three girls were surrounded. Halfway through their night, a guy came up behind Mari and set his hands on her hips and reached his head over her shoulders. As she leaned back into him, he introduced himself.

"I'm Michael, you must be Belle."

That line made her laugh and she rolled her eyes. "I'm Mari." She said, lacing her fingers into his like she had with Chase, only this guy was very different than Chase. He had darker skin and black hair several inches long. He had deep brown eyes and soft features. He was much taller than her.

"So you wanna dance?"

"I think we already are." She tried desperately to hide her accent.

"I guess we are, then come on." He said and led her further into the crowd and began to dance closer to her and before kissing her on the lips, he kissed her neck on her jaw line. "You're a very beautiful girl Mari. You know what I like to do with beautiful girls like you?" He asked and slipped his hands down her side and rested at the top of her. He was now right up behind her and she was feeling more and more ill at ease as he tried to touch her.

"Get off me Michael. I am serious. Get off, get off!" She said and ripped herself away. She hurried through the crowd to find her friends, tears swelling in her eyes. "Lisa, Cameron, I am leaving, you stay here if you want but I am waiting outside." She fled out of the club into the icy cold night. She shivered as she leaned against Lisa's car. She freely let her tears fall.

"Mari, are you okay?" Cameron asked urgently hurrying out of the club with Lisa right behind her. "Oh I'm sorry we shouldn't have come here. Men are such pigs. What happened?" She asked catching the small girl in her arms. "Mari, what happened?"

Through a flood of fearful tears, Mari spoke. "He was right up behind me and touching me. I only once have that happen to me, oh Cameron." Mari just fell limp in Cameron's arms shaking, half at the cold, half at what had just happened. "I didn't think it would be that bad. Never bring me here again please."

"I promise we won't. Cameron you wanna come to my place with us for a bit? And we can have some hot chocolate and talk for a bit?"

Cameron looked down at Mari, "Sure. I'll follow you there okay? Drive slow though, it's snowing really hard."

In the passenger seat, Mari shivered violently she only had a small jacket on. "Mari I am so sorry we brought you here. I feel so bad. I'm so sorry."

"Tis okay Lisa, I be fine. Thank you for letting me stay with you. You have been very, very good to me. Thank you so much. Tis hard being so far away from home especially with my pa."

"I'm sorry about his death."

"Did I tell about that?"

"No House did." Mari nodded and wondered how House had found out. Probably Chase warning him to back off of her a bit.

At Lisa's house, she made coffee and hot chocolate as Mari wrapped herself in a Little Mermaid blanket. "My brother got it for a birthday present last year." She explained with a twinkle in her eye. She was happy to share her stories about her home with people.

"Here we are." Lisa said, bringing out their hot drinks. For the night, they talked and laughed then Lisa insisted that Cameron stay the night for the snowstorm had worsened since they arrived there.

- - - - -

Those who hope in the LORD will renew their strength  
They will soar on wings like eagles  
They will run and not grow weary  
They will walk and not be faint.

Isaiah 40:31

- - - - -

Please review for the sake of this story's future. :)


	4. First Date

_**Summary: **_A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

- - - - -  
**IV  
****First date  
****- - - - -**

**The next day**, Mari spent it obsessing about her date with Chase. What to wear, how to do her hair, her makeup, everything. She had to be perfect. Little did she know she would have been perfect if she had even just put on a shirt and track pants. She was already beautiful enough. Of course though, she had no idea.

"You look incredible." Were Chase's first words when he saw her. Mari had chosen a beige skirt knee length with large black flower print she had worn a shirt bowed in the front and tied up at the back. With her hair, she had taken two strips from above her ears and tied them back with a couple small flowers, purple on her golden locks.

"So do you." She smiled and laughed as she slipped on her shoes and Chase escorted her to his car.

"So where do you wanna go?"

Mari laughed. "I been here in America for one week. All I know is the coffee house, the hospital and Lisa's home. Tis all, so you choose." She said and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." Chase had already had something in mind and felt stupid having asked her if she had any idea of where to go.

"You are okay Chase? You are very silent."

"Huh? Oh sorry it's hard to see the streets because of the rain." A sudden downpour had overwhelmed their city. A bad addition to the previous night's snow. Chase took them to a nice Italian restaurant. "This is one of my favorite restaurants in town. I don't get to come here much though."

"Tis a very nice looking place." Mari said. "I went to Italy not too long before I come to America. Tis a beautiful place. You've been?"

"No my history of traveling is very short. Pretty much just America and back to Australia. I'm from there. You should go one day. It's a very nice place as well."

"Well, maybe you show me someday, yea?"

"Yeah. Okay well let's hurry before we get soaked. RUN!" He said when they jumped out of the car and hurried into the restaurant. Chase and Mari laughed and they jumped into the place. Chase swept a long strand of blonde hair out of Mari's face and was brought back to the one day by the coffee maker, only this time when Chase went over to kiss her, their lips met they didn't separate until Mari pulled back with a smile, soft on her face. "I think our table is waiting."

"Oh yes, let's get to that." Chase said with a laughed. After ordering their meal Chase and Mari talked. Mostly about their homes. Germany and Australia. And Mari told about all her voyages across Europe. They were both very interested in each other. Neither of them stopped inquiring and even when their meals had come they couldn't stop. As they ate they didn't say anything, they just gazed at each other. Speaking through their eyes and exchanging words through their hearts. It was almost as if they fell in love right there, only they had no idea how fragile that sudden bond was.

On their ride home, back to Lisa's, Chase kept one hand on the wheel and held Mari's hand in his other. At red lights, Chase would turn to Mari and smile then laughed at himself for doing it every time. When they pulled in the driveway, Chase walked her to the door and gave her a last kiss before leaving her for the night.

"I see you Monday?" Mari asked still holding hands. The rain had turned to snow and fell heavily. Bringing her hands up to his lips, Chase kissed her fingers and nodded. "Drive carefully now. I don't need to be seeing you in the hospital as _your_ doctor. Good night Chase."

"How about, when we're together, you call me Robert? It's more personal. But only when it's just you and me. House will rip me apart if—"

"I understand Robert. Until Monday." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Drive careful." She added as he descended the steps and she turned her key in the lock. "Oh Robert!" She hurried over, hearing a bang on each step. "Are you okay?"

Chase sat dumbfounded at the bottom of the steps. When walking across the porch, Chase stepped on a icy patch and fell down each of the steps with a clunk. "I think so. That just hurt a bit." Chase forced a laugh as he stood up to his feet.

"Are you sure? You can come inside for a bit."

"I think I had better get home before it gets worse outside. Before the snow gets worse."

"Okay, then I sees you Monday. No sooner you hear." Mari smiled and watched as Chase returned to his car, rubbing his hurt wrist.

- - - - -

"Aw that was cute." Lisa said and Cameron agreed giggling. The two women had been spending time together because they were both alone and in need of a new friend.

Mari blushed and laughed cutely as she sat down in a chair near Cameron and cuddled up. "One week down and Chase has got the girl. He's quite the charmer eh?" Cameron commented with a laugh.

"Is he bad person or something? You keep on saying that he is to be watched out for. I do not understand. He is very sweet and kind to me."

Lisa and Cameron exchanged glances. "He had better be. But you watch out Mari, not for Chase but for every other man at the hospital. They're all gonna be wanting some of the new girl." Mari looked slightly alarmed. She was not used to having boys all looking at her and knowing that they thought of her like that. It was a strange feeling.

"I'm sorry I just don't understand why. Tis all strange to me but… I grab something to drink Lisa?" She asked and went down the all to the kitchen.

"Did she just get beautiful over night or can she just not see herself in the mirror? I just don't get it. She's drop dead gorgeous but has not the slightest idea of it." Cameron commented. Of her experience, girls pretty like Mari were well aware of it and were jerks because of it. But Mari was something different. She was beautiful _and_ smart _and_ funny _and _a great person to be with. She had it all.

"Plus she knows how to keep House happy. I've never seen him like this, it's almost bizarre, like we're in the twilight zone. So not only is she amazing, she's a miracle worker as well. Who knew you could have it all?"

Down the hall, Mari listened to their words and rejoiced for she had never really known how special she truly was.

- - - - -

Across town, Chase drove not quite as slowly as he should have been. He kept going over the night and thought of how nice it was to be out with her. When he came to as stoplight he pulled to the side and took a look at his swelled up wrist. It hurt when he moved it and looked a little red and puffy.

Putting the car into park, Chase took his scarf and wrapped it tightly until he could get home to put ice on it. "That'll do for now." He said and started up the car again.

The next light he came to was red so he waited beside a car of young guys. "Hey! You wanna race?!" The one boy asked to Chase who leaned out of his window to hear them.

Everything inside him knew that it was a stupid idea and he knew every danger but something in him made say yes. "To where?"

"Up to Main. See ya at the finish line old man. If you can keep up!" The guy said and laughed as he rolled up the window. Without even thinking, Chase revved up the engine and laughed to himself.

When the light turned green, the two cars shot down the snowy icy street. When Chase's car slipped a bit on the ice, he realized how stupid he was being. "What the hell are you doing Robert? Do you want to kill someone _or_ yourself?" The reasonable part of his mind told him to stop but the other bit of him kept his foot tight on the pedal. Soon he passed the other car and screamed in excitement, when suddenly he felt a bang on his fender, making his head jerk forward. A few more bumps and Chase knew it was time to stop. Slowing down he lifted his foot of the pedal. The car of guys drove up beside Chase and hit his car in the side.

When the other car was far out of sight, Chase turned the corner to go home. He paid no attention to how fast he was going and consequentially as he turned right he slipped on another patch of ice. There was only one other car on the street and as he tried to regain control, he collided strongly the other car on the driver's side. The airbag didn't come out right away and Chase banged his head on the steering wheel as the glass on his side window shattered, but he was hardly worried about himself.

When his car was stopped by a mailbox, Chase jumped out and ran over to the other car. All the while pulling out his phone and dialing 911. He explained the situation and told them where they were. He opened the driver's side door and found a woman in really bad situation. "Hello? Hello?"

"I hear you."

Chase breathed a sigh of relief. "My name is Robert. I'm a doctor. I've called EMS and they'll be here soon. I can try to help you right now. Is there anyone else with you?"

"My son, Jeremy. Jeremy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Jeremy, can you come out here. I'm a doctor. I can help you. The ambulance will be about 10 or 15 minutes because of the roads." Chase explained.

Jeremy came around the car and Chase questioned if he had hurt himself.

"My arm hurts and so does my neck and shoulder."

"Can I see your arm?" Jeremy nodded and Chase lifted his sleeve to see a gaping wound.

"Whoa I guess that's why it hurts." Jeremy laughed through pain. Chase undid his scarf from his wrist and wrapped it around the gash. As he watched Jeremy's teeth chatter in the cold he saw that all he was wearing was a short sleeved t-shirt.

"Here Jeremy, you can take my coat and if you want to sit down there's steps over there. I'm gonna see if I can do anything for your mum, alright?" He said and adjusted his coast over Jeremy's shoulders. "Hold your arm up like this and hold your shoulder okay?" Jeremy nodded and watched as Chase trotted over to the car.

"What's your name?" Chase asked.

"Linda. Is Jeremy okay?"

"He's fine Linda. Don't worry. Right now I just want to concentrate on you. Can you breathe alright?" Linda took a deep breath and yelped. "I'm gonna check you out alright?"

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No I'm from Australia. Can you keep talking to me Linda? Where are you from?" Linda continued to talk as she was instructed while Chase looked to see if there was any bleeding.

When Linda suddenly stopped talking, Chase began to yell her name and check for a response then checked her breathing and pulse. No breath. Quickly, Chase lowered her seat afraid that if he dragged her out he would hurt her. Several quick compressions then two breaths. He repeated it for about a minute and then listened for a breath. Though he heard no breathing he could hear sirens getting closer and closer and louder and louder.

Chase continued the compressions and breaths until the ambulance pulled up and he backed away. Suddenly, the cold hit him like a massive wave and his head hurt and so did his wrist that burned with extreme pain from being bent so harshly during the AR. A sudden dizziness took over and Chase collapsed to the ground. He wasn't out fore anymore than 20 seconds but when his eyes opened everything spinney. "Sir, are you okay? Are you awake?" The paramedic paused. "Dr. Chase?"

"That's me." Chase said absently.

"We'll get you to the hospital real soon okay?"

Chase nodded. "Plainsboro?"

"Yep, okay let's go!" He shouted.

The paramedics loaded the three people into the ambulances and they were off, off and away.

At the hospital, Linda was in the trauma while Chase was getting cleaned up with Jeremy nearby. "Ow." Chase said and pulled his arm back like a child.

"You're got few large cuts Robert and I'm gonna stitch them up alright? I just cleaned up the blood from your face and I'm just gonna apply some stuff to sterilize the cuts on your face.

Chase cringed as she put the stitched in his skin and suddenly he felt a wave of guilt plague him. 'If I hadn't raced those boys, this woman wouldn't be hurt like this.'

"How is Linda doing? Is it looking bad?"

"It's hard to say right now Robert how she'll pull through but, it's not looking good." She added in a whisper. After finishing up with the stitches, the nurse asked to see his wrist. "Ooh that doesn't look good." His wrist was swollen and red.

"You're gonna want to get an x-ray of that." Chase said, hoping it wasn't broken. "While you do that can I have some ice for it?"

The nurse raised her eyebrow. "I'm not supposed to take orders form patients."

"If it makes you feel better I do work here. Not in the ER but in diagnostics with Dr. House."

"Oh you're one of his ducklings."

"His what?"

"That's what people call you guys. You didn't know that?" She asked before getting an x-ray. It wasn't broken, just mildly sprained. The nurse wrapped it up and told him to put ice on it every so often. Chase held back in the ER for a bit to see how Linda came out. As he leaned anxiously against the wall, Jeremy came by.

"My mom's doing really bad right now you know that?" Jeremy said, trying to be intimidating. He was only 16 versus Chase who was 29.

"I know, I'm very sorry."

"You're sorry? I don't care if you're sorry. My mom's dieing in there and it's your fault. You're the one who hit us and what do you get? A little cut and bruise on your head?" He asked, flicking him at the bruise on his forehead, which angered and irritated Chase but he knew that he had to hold back.

"Look Jeremy, I'm sorry that this happened but I couldn't stop my car from swerving. Really, I am _very_ sorry."

"I! Don't! Care!" He cried and punched Chase in the eye knocking him to the ground. Chase looked up at Jeremy. He brought his hand to his eye and saw blood on his hand. "Just leave _doctor_. Get out of here and leave me and my mom alone."

Chase approached him trying to apologize again. "Jeremy please—"

"I don't care." He said and forcefully pushed Chase away. "Just leave." Not wanting to create a scene, Chase just left, praying that Linda would be okay.

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Hope you enjoyed! please review :)

- - -

Any fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent. It takes a touch of genius - and a lot of courage - to move in the opposite direction.

- Albert Einstein


	5. Falling In Love

_**Summary: **_A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

- - - - -  
**V  
****Falling In Love  
- - - - -**

**On Monday,** Chase debated just not going to work, but decided against it. He'd go. He just wanted to cover up his bruises and scratches. Though because he couldn't without wearing a full face mask, he decided to just jump in and take whatever came his way. House had been nicer and thus less of a bully on Chase, so he could probably get through without much harassment. He also didn't want to face Mari. But that was an entirely different story.

When he got to the office, he knew that Mari was already there. He hadn't talked to her since Saturday night and was anxious to see her.

"Good morning Dr. Chase." Mari said. She didn't see him but she knew the feeling of when he entered the room. Mari was making the coffee and didn't look back at Chase until he was right up behind her. He put his arm around her stomach leaning up behind her.

"Good morning. How was your weekend?" He asked.

Mari flipped the button and turned to her little beat up Aussie. "Oh I don't think that matters. What happened to you? I thought I told you _not_ to get into an accident."

"I'm a little rebellious." He said with a grin and a yelp as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Oh Ro- Chase, what happened?"

Chase sighed and plopped down in a chair beside Mari. "Well—" He began but was cut off by Cameron popping in the room followed closely by Foreman as they talked. An awkward silence and Cameron and Foreman looked over to Mari and Chase.

"Whoa Chase what'd you do?"

Cameron lightly raising her eyebrows, laughed. "What happened? Did you get beat up or something?"

"Car accident."

Foreman laughed. "I thought that was your car. But I figured Robert Chase was more responsible than that."

Chase forced a laugh. "I guess not. Well I was driving home and—"

"Hello, hello, hello… hello." House said happily as he entered the room. "Ooh what are we looking at?"

"Chase totaled his car." Foreman said to fill him in.

"As well as himself." Cameron added.

House laughed and Chase began to feel embarrassed and stupid because everyone was mocking him. Just as Chase opened his mouth to explain again, Wilson and Cuddy walked in.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked.

Mari sighed in annoyance. She had been trying to hear Chase's story for ten minutes. "Please I just want to hear his story. Let him speak."

"Whoa lassie. Chase explain, we're all listening." House said and leaned on the counter.

"Okay well, I was driving home after going out for the night and I wasn't paying attention to my speed. These young guys came up by me and asked me to race them. As I drove away they knocked the back of my car then hit my side. When I turned the corner, faster than I should have, my car slipped on the ice and collided hard against another car. Hit my head on the steering wheel, shattered my window and then got punched in the face in the ER by the driver's son, angry that I was walking out of the hospital while his mum was fighting for her life."

"And the wrist?" House asked blandly.

"How can you tell that?" Chase asked. He had both his hands under the table.

House laughed. "I'm special."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Fell down the stairs and landed wrong. Can we get to work, please?"

"Oh but this is more fun."

"What?"

"Watching you squirm awkwardly as we all stare at you. Anybody else got any questions?" House asked looking at the others in the room.

Foreman spoke up. "How was your date Saturday?"

"What date?" Chase asked casually, trying to keep his cool. No luck.

"You're a bad liar, Chase. Spill, who was the lucky girl."

Chase looked at Cameron then Cuddy then Mari. They all knew. To lie or not to lie. Chase figured that not facing the truth would better. "A nurse from the ER."

"Nice try. Was her name Mari Haus?"

Mari laughed. Chase may have been a bad liar, but she was the master at faking it. "He's not lucky enough for that yet." Mari said, first looking at Cuddy then to House who was intrigued by the sudden turn of events.

Chase laughed almost insulted. "What?"

Mari smirked and Foreman laughed. "This is fun."

Chase stood up. "I'm leaving. I feel sick." House, who thought he was faking it, got up to block his way but quickly regretted it when Chase threw up on him. Suddenly the room was silent. Chase cringed, unsure of what to expect. Tension built quickly as the silence drew on. "I'm so sorry, I, I, didn't, mean to, to…" His voice cut off and he gasped for breath before collapsing down like a puppet, his head clunking on a chair as he slipped though Cuddy's hands as she tried to catch him.

"Now this isn't fun." Foreman said. "I'll go get a nurse."

"Robert." Mari whispered and rushed over.

"You _were_ the lucky girl."

"Shush." She said as the other doctors looked down at House and Haus searching for a response.

"Chase! Chase!" House yelled near his face. House rolled his fist on Chase's chest and the young doctor yelped in pain and he brought his hand to his chest. He had no idea how much that actually hurt.

Chase rolled onto his side, then looked over to House. "Mum, what are you doing?" Chase asked looking up at Cuddy. "Why did you do that? I was just trying to help you I didn't mean to hurt you. Stop! Mum stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Chase shook blocking his head with his arms and crying out in agony. "Stop! MUM! Please stop!"

"Chase! Wake up! Your mom is not here. You're at the hospital. You're dreaming. Wake up." House parted Chase's arms and held his head with both his hands, one on each side of his face. "Chase. Wake up."

The instant he said that, Chase's eyes went from being completely zoned out to completely concentrated on House. He looked lost. "What happened? I could have sworn I was just with my mum. Why am I on the ground? Why are holding my face?"

"You collapsed. You were hallucinating. Do you know where you are Chase?"

"I'm at the hospital. I just got here. What's going on? Why are you all staring at me?" He asked and ran his hand through his hair. "Ow." He said coming across a large bump. "I hit my head?"

"On the chair." House told him. "I think we should admit you."

Suddenly, Chase's mind left and voyaged back to his previous hallucination. "No please mum, don't do it again. Don't hit me mum. I'll be a good boy I promise. Mum stop. You're hurting me."

"We won't hurt you Chase. Don't worry. We're just gonna get you somewhere to lie down and relax." Chase tried to hold back but couldn't and just gave in to Wilson and House who lead him to a bed so he could lie down.

"That was weird." Foreman said to Cameron, Cuddy and Mari. They were all standing there trying to grasp what happened. "What was he talking about? Did his mom like beat him or something?"

"That's what it sounded like. She was hurting him somehow that's for sure. I knew she was an alcoholic but I didn't know that she beat him. It fits though. Sort of." The four doctors took a seat in the room and waited for news.

Chase was okay, he had just taken one too many blows to the head, alcohol and some food deprivation. He was back to work in a couple days.

- - - - -

A couple weeks went by and Mari and Chase were spending a lot of time together but with everyone in the hospital knowing they were together made things awkward. Whenever they weren't at work they were practically stuck together but at the hospital you'd have never guessed they even liked each other beyond colleagues.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Mari asked after a small kiss. Chase smiled at her.

"Um… how about we go to my place." Chase said and Mari looked at him inquiringly. "Only maybe this time you won't go back to Cuddy's."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe you can come live with me."

"And leave Lisa alone?" She smiled and laughed at herself. "Lisa a big girl, she can take care of herself I think."

"I think so too. So after work we'll stop by Cuddy's and you can get your stuff?"

Mari stopped for a moment and held her hands on his shoulders. "How about I spend one last night with Lisa? Then tomorrow it will be just you and me?"

Chase was slightly disappointed but contented himself on the fact that she was coming the next day. He really liked her.

- - - - -

"Did you hear Chase and Mari are moving in together?" House asked Wilson who shook his head no as they ate their lunch in the hospital cafeteria. "Don't spread it around." House said grimly.

"I wouldn't. I'm just surprised you aren't."

"I don't want to ruin their privacy. I've already done enough. I'll just respect their privacy now."

Wilson was shocked. "Greg House? Is this really you? I've never heard you use respect and privacy in the same sentence. Well, positively. Especially with Chase, you're not right on his tail on this one?" House didn't answer, he jus picked at his food. "Do you like her?" No answer. "You like her."

"Do not." He said childishly.

"I can't believe _you_ like _her_. All the other guys do but that's different. You really like her, don't you?"

House looked up at his friend awkwardly. "So what if I do? She's half my age. It's nothing. Purely nothing."

"You haven't truly liked someone since Stacey. Why her? Why now?"

"Because she's the only one brilliant enough to keep up a conversation, the only that is so sincere in everything she does. She's sensitive to patients like Cameron, only she doesn't let that interfere with her job. She's plainly brilliant, everybody loves her, respects her, looks up to her even though she's 5'2". I've never met anyone as daring and insanely like me. Usually I'd be jealous and hostile towards them but I…" House paused realizing all he had just said.

"You really like her but hate what her and Chase have. You wish that you were in his place." Wilson filled in and House rested his head in his hands.

"Ding, ding, ding; you win a new car. This is stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"Her. Me. How perfect she is. How much I like being with her. How much it would never ever happen. The fact that her and Chase won't last. It's all stupid and ridiculous. I hate all feelings. The love you can't have lasts the longest, feels the strongest and hurts the goddamn most. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid." Wilson said and paused. "Why do you think they won't last? They really like each other."

House rolled his eyes. "That means nothing. Stacey and I really liked each other, we didn't last. Love doesn't last anymore. Those two are too pretty together. Two good looking people never last together."

"That's horrible reasoning."

House laughed. "Maybe so. But I bet you my life that they break up in, oh say, within five months. Four to five months."

"That's a big time range. And you can't bet on people's love, that's just not right. And you can _not_ interfere."

"I wouldn't do that. Not to them. Not to her." And with that he left. He didn't want to talk about her anymore. It hurt him too much.

Once House was out of sight, Wilson felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to see Foreman beside him. He laughed.

"Mind if I sit down with you?"

"Not at all. Be my guest." Wilson watched Foreman sit down. Foreman went to speak but Wilson cut him off. "Did you hear that? What House was saying?"

"About Mari?" Wilson nodded. "Yeah I heard it. I'm a bit shocked. I didn't know that he actually had feelings like that. I'm slightly speechless."

Wilson laughed. "Join the club. Yeah it is weird to think of him liking someone, but he is only human. He can hurt and love too."

"That's true." Foreman said feeling a tad shameful for having said that.

Quickly Wilson spoke up. "You can't tell anyone. You've gotta keep it to yourself, alright?"

Foreman chuckled at Wilson's sudden burst. "I won't. That would ruin his reputation." He said with another laugh.

"No it's not that really. I just don't want him to hurt more because everyone knows. That would kill him. And I'm not sure that he could ever love again." Wilson said, bowing his head.

"Everyone knows what?" Cameron asked with Mari by her side.

"I am not at liberty to say."

Cameron looked at Foreman and asked him. "Sworn to secrecy."

"Oh please can we know?"

"Okay, okay, House and Cuddy are having an affair."

"What!?" Cameron asked, shocked. Wilson and Foreman laughed. "Oh ha, ha, ha." Cameron said, rolling her eyes. "No really what is it?"

"We told you Cameron, we're not allowed to say. Boys only."

"I'm a boy tell me." Chase said, joining the group.

"American boys." Foreman corrected himself with a smirk.

- - - - -  
- - - - -

You look? You don't like? Please tell me what you think, or even just a: sweet, update soon. :)

- - - - -

It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel.

- Anonymous


	6. A Reward for a Day in the Clinic

_**Summary:**_ A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

- - - - -  
**VI**

**A Reward for a Day in the Clinic**

**- - - - -**

**Later that day,** Mari and House found themselves alone in the room waiting for the others to return from tests. Trying to fill the silence, House searched for something to say. "So… have you ever met Hitler?" He asked and felt suddenly extremely stupid. _'That was stupid Greg. Why did you say that? You're an idiot_.' He said to himself.

Mari just laughed. "No, Uncle Adolph died before I was born. I heard that he wasn't very nice guy though. Big heart but was just focused on wrong things."

House laughed with her, before sighing. She was so beautiful. Mari looked him straight in the eyes and saw an unidentifiable emotion. "You have such beautiful blue eyes." She said, approaching him. She did it subconsciously and suddenly she fell over a jacket that had fallen to the ground.

House, reacting quickly, caught her in his arms and held her up. For a long moment, Mari stayed in his hold and gazed into his eyes. "You have beautiful green eyes Mari. Beautiful like the rest of you I guess." He said without even thinking. House continued holding her arms as they stared at each other.

"Well what do we have here?" Foreman asked interestedly, coming into the room. "Haus and House—"

"Stop please." Mari said quickly and ripped her arms from House's gentle hold. She looked at House and held a short gaze with an odd frown on her lips and quickly she looked back at Foreman who stared at her inquiringly. "I tripped on the jacket and he didn't let me fall. Good guy." She said with a smirk and a wink.

Foreman watched House for a moment. He could see a different pain in his eyes and it showed that he really did long for Mari, but it showed also that he knew it could never happen.

"What did you find Foreman?"

"Top secret."

"Oh come on." She said, hitting him in the arm.

"Ow." Foreman teased, subconsciously flirting with her.

It was just in her nature to flirt with almost every guy. Except patients of course. She didn't even think about doing it. If she did think about it though, she wouldn't do it. Given though, it pleased all the men that she spoke to, it just annoyed Chase, and House.

When Cameron and Chase came back they all checked out the test results and a half hour later, decided on what to give the patient.

"Can we leave now? My head is pounding?" Mari asked rubbing her temples.

"You seemed fine earlier." House said.

"Earlier isn't now, now is it?"

"Nope. Fine get out of here. All of you. I'll give our patient his magic healing potion and I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." He said and plopped down in a chair before popping a couple vicadin. _Oh Mari_. He sighed heavily. _I don't deserve her do I?_ House asked as he felt Wilson's presence.

"Why would you not deserve her?"

"Well asides the fact that I was about 20 when she was born, I'm an arrogant jerk."

"What would you want to do with her? Like what kind of relationship are you looking for?"

House sighed. "Someone to see through me and just like me. Something like what I had with Stacey. I can love her and she can love me. But she's officially off limits, she's Chase's girl."

"I hate seeing you this miserable." Wilson said watching his friend.

House looked up at him and laughed. "Have you just met me? I'm always miserable. Miserable is the definition of my life."

"Now is different. Before it was your leg, and now it's about a woman that you really like but you can't have her and it's breaking you."

"Well thanks for clearing that up for me. I didn't notice." He said and was silent. Wilson watched him choke back sorrow and misery as a rebellious tear fell down. "I think there's something in my eyes." He said and rubbed his eyes.

"I'd better get home. I'll see you tomorrow House. Good night."

- - - - -

As Cuddy drove her and Mari home, Mari was searching for the right time to tell her that she was going to be moving in with Chase. "Um, Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

Mari sighed. "Well things are getting pretty serious with Chase and myself and I think I will be moving out." She smiled, wondering what Lisa's reaction would be.

Lisa laughed happily. "That's great. When are you moving in?"

"Tomorrow. It seems very soon I know but I…"

"It's okay. I understand. You guys really like each other. You can't live with me forever." They pulled onto her street. "I'm happy for you. What do you say we go out for dinner, buy some ice cream and rent a movie?"

"Sounds wonderful, I would love to. I must say that you have been very, very kind to me and I cannot express enough gratitude to you. May the dinner be on me? I can never repay your kindness but… thank you." At a red light Lisa leaned over and gave Mari a hug.

"It was fun living with you. You're an awesome girl."

That night, Mari packed up her things. Her clothes, a few pictures, a blanket and some sheets, basic kitchen stuff, and her study materials for cardiology. She was all packed up. The next day, her and Chase would drop by Lisa's home and pick up Mari's stuff, then move into Chase's apartment. The next day at work flew by for Mari but for Chase it went slower than slow could possibly be. It seemed that even when he talked with people it was all going in slow motion. By the time lunch rolled over, Chase had wandered around aimlessly. He was too antsy to sit down.

"Do we really not have a case?" Chase asked House who was throwing a ball up and catching it.

"Nope. Just run along and play crossword or something. Ooh or better than that, do you wanna do some clinic duty Dr. House?" He asked throwing his name tag at Chase. "Go on, it'll make your time pass so you can move in with your girlfriend."

"How do you know about that?"

"I just know, I won't tell anyone." House said with an odd grim look. Instead of questioning about it, Chase just decided to go off to the clinic.

"Exam room one Dr… House."

"What is it?"

"Little boy with mom and dad. Fell over the front of his bike and hit his head. No big deal. They think he has a concussion."

"Thanks." Chase said and over to the exam room he went. As the nurse had said, it was nothing. The boy didn't have a concussion, just a bruise and a cut to be stitched up.

As usual, most of the people that came to the clinic had a cold or nothing at all. One young girl that he treated was pregnant she was only 14 and cried when Chase told her the news. When he suggested abortion, she freaked out and ran away out the clinic doors.

"What happened?" A nurse asked Chase as he picked up another chart.

"14 years old, told her she was pregnant she was really upset. I explained her options, keeping the baby, adoption or abortion and she flipped out and ran off."

The nurse laughed and watched Chase walk to a big man and a tall scrawny one beside him. "Hello I'm doctor… House, I'll be helping you today. Come along with me to the exam room." Chase led the two guys to the room. When he shut the door, the bigger of the two guys stood up to be beside Chase. "Dr. House?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I hear you screwed over my sister." He said in a deep threatening voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chase said innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me House, my sister came here last week. I know what you did and I'm gonna make you pay for it, you're gonna wish you never met my sister."

Chase cursed House for whatever it was that he did. "I have no idea about what you're talking about, but I'm very sorry."

"You tell that to my sister. And don't! play dumb with me." He repeated.

"You've got the wrong guy. I wasn't here last week."

The guy pulled Chase into his face and pushed him to the ground. "Get up so I can finish _pounding_ you." Chase remained on the ground. "Snipe." He said and his friend picked Chase up by the shoulders of his shirt and held him up.

"Please, I'm sorry for what happened but I—" Chase was cut off by a sharp punch to the bottom of his chin making him bite his tongue.

"Shut up." The guy said punching Chase in the gut and the chest. "Look at me. Look at me!" Chase looked up fearfully and yelled for help. They guy stared at Chase. "Dr. House, I know you're the biggest jerk in the world but why did you have to take it out on my sister. You know that because of you she tried to kill herself? Because, of, you!"

The guy took a swing at Chase who ducked.

Three security guards came in and took the guys away. "Dr. House, are you okay?" The nurse asked softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I am not Dr. House. I'm just doing his time in the clinic. Stop calling me Dr. House. I'm Chase."

"I'm sorry Chase. Are you okay?"

Chase lifted his head. He had a red mark on the underside of his chin. "Oh my, what happened?"

"My patient had a little rage against Dr. House."

"Mind if I check it out?" She asked and went to switch a brighter light near them. "Open you mouth Chase. Did you bite your tongue? Wow your mouth is filled his blood."

"I noticed." Chase said with a laugh.

"Here go rinse out your mouth, I'm gonna see if that needs some stitching okay." Chase agreed and washed out his mouth. The nurse took a look at it and put in two stitches on top and three on the bottom.

"You can probably go home for the day." The nurse said.

"No, I can't do that. I'll stay here. You guys could probably use the help."

"Always do. Thank you Chase."

"My pleasure. I'd better get going on a _case_." Chase said picking up a folder. "Sam Grabbier?"

Once in the exam room Sam began talking. "Well, Dr. House, my heart has been hurting, like deathly hurting. I think I might have heart cancer."

"When do you get these pains? And would you describe them as burning?"

"Yes, burning definitely and usually I get them around 6 or 7 o'clock after I've had dinner."

Chase sighed. The people who came to the clinic were always complete idiots. "You've got heart burn. Take some Tums when you feel the pain and it will go way. Thank you, have a good day."

By the end of the day at the clinic, Chase felt like lashing out on someone. He knew very well why House hated being at the clinic. It downright sucked. Chase couldn't wait to see Mari.

Once he was finally out of the clinic, Chase felt like jumping for joy. He was so glad to not have to diagnose another cold or flu. He was free. Suddenly it hit him and he remembered, he had gotten beat up for something that House had done. "Oh he's in for it now." Chase said jokingly with a conniving laugh.

"Oh there you are, Chase." House said, greeting him joyfully. Cameron, Foreman, Mari and House were all sitting together chatting and separately doing random things. "How was the clinic?"

"What did you say or do to a young girl at the clinic last week?"

"What's wrong with your voice?" House asked. The stitches had slightly altered his talking.

"Nothing. What happened last week?"

House shrugged. "I was a jerk probably. Said something rude to a girl, nothing out of the ordinary. Why, what happened?"

"The brother of that girl that you obviously upset, came in and wanted to beat up Dr. House and I was so conveniently wearing your nametag."

House's face went blank and the room remained silent as everyone exchanged awkward glances. "Uh… thank you?" He didn't really know what to say. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. In a wee bit of pain right now." Chase sat down at the end of the glass table.

"What did he do?" House asked. Chase raised his eyebrows disgustedly and stuck tongue. It was blood red with little black stitches on it. "Hurts?"

"No it feels good." Chase sighed. "It's five, I'm going home."

"Me too." Cameron said and went to get her jacket along with the others. "Did you not tell the guy that you weren't Dr. House?" Cameron asked.

"I did but I was wearing House's nametag. He thought I was being stupid. I'm gonna talk to Cuddy tomorrow. The doctor in the ER told me to."

Chase and Mari left together and stopped by Lisa's house so Mari could get her things to move in. Both Chase and Mari were very excited. Chase had planned a little special something. When Mari took a shower, he knew she would, he would arrange it quickly. It would be the perfect house warming gift.

- - - - -

As Chase had predicted, once unpacked, Mari asked if she could have a shower. Chase scurried around the kitchen preparing the meal and lighting candles around the place. When he heard the water of the shower turn off Chase was fearful that he wouldn't finish in time but, like most women, Mari took a while in the bathroom before coming out.

Chase went into his bedroom and lied down on his bed and waited for Mari to come out of the bathroom. The bathroom was only accessible through the one bedroom. As he lied there on the bed, he sighed at the pain in his mouth and chest and opened the bottle of pain killers. He looked at the two pills in his hand and thought of House.

Mari came out of the bathroom and jumped back, startled. She hadn't expected Chase to be right there. "Hey beautiful." Chase said as she sat down next to him.

"Shush, I'm just wearing track pants and a football sweater. I don't look beautiful Robert." She said and leaned her head on his chest.

"Yes you do." He whispered in her ear.

She jokingly hit him in the chest. Laughing, she asked, "You have any food?" She looked at him with a cute smile on her face.

Chase pondered a moment. "I have a little something in the kitchen. Come on." He said excitedly as he held her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Oh Robert." She said and turned away. "Why are you doing this?"

Chase turned Mari's head so she was looking up into his eyes. "Because I love you." It was the first time he had said that. "I love you." He repeated and bent down to kiss her. Their lips met and suddenly it was like there was nothing else in the world but them. And they were together. There wasn't anything else they needed for they had each other.

Mari looked around Chase's kitchen, their kitchen. The lights were dimmed so that the candles would have a bigger effect. On a circular dark wood table Chase had set two plates and wine glasses on opposite sides of a tall burgundy candle that had a vanilla scent. On the counters, he had set up white tea candles and had made the outline of a heart with white petals. Other petals had been scattered on the counters and on the table. For their dining, Chase had put together (thanks to a freezer dinner) a classy rice and stir fry with a side of French baguette. The meal was simple but he remembered when Mari had told him that for her parents' anniversary her pa would cook stir fry for her mum. She had only had it on rare occasions but it was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. Chase just hoped that this would own up to it at least a bit.

Mari was speechless. No one had ever done something sweet like this for her. To her this sort of romance was only found in books and in films. It wasn't real. She didn't believe that there were people who did this kind of out off a romance novel stuff.

"It's beautiful Robert. Oh and I'm dressed in a track suit." She laughed. "Let me go change, please?"

Chase shook his head. "No, you look beautiful already. Seriously." He smiled at her so adoringly she couldn't help but look down with her cheeks turning pink. "Come on let's have some dinner." He said and flipped on the stereo to My Heart Will Go On by Céline Dion (a beautiful song).

Mari sat down at the table and listened to the music. She recognized the tune from the movie Titanic. Her mum loved that film and she had made Mari's pa take her to see it. For their wedding anniversary that year her pa had bought that film for her mum. Chase poured them wine and served their meal of stir fry. It made Mari's heart break, hearing the song and the food that she related to her parents.

"What's wrong? Mari?" Chase asked when he saw a tear drop down her cheek. He wiped it away and asked again as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Mari looked into his eyes. "This is all so perfect. It's… this song and this food; they are things that my mum and pa shared together. I just, I miss them so much, you know?" Mari laughed. "Thank you Robert. It is so beautiful."

Chase smiled largely. He had hoped that she would like it. The rest of the music in the background was mainly classical piano. Chase was very pleased with how the night turned out. For dessert, Chase had gotten little chocolate cakes with a thin layer of fudge icing and a cherry on top. He had then put a dollop of whipped cream on the side and zigzagged raspberry sauce across the plate, over the cake and the whipped cream.

Once they were done eating, Chase hadn't really planned anything further. He just figured to go with the flow and see where the night took them. If it hadn't been so bitterly cold, Chase would have taken Mari for a little walk around the area. But then again if they bundled up nice and warm, they'd probably be okay.

"You wanna go for a little walk?" Chase asked standing up and putting his dishes in the sink and rinsing them off.

Mari thought for a moment. It was pretty cold outside but she figured if she could just hold close to Chase, she'd be okay. "Yeah we go for a walk." She said happily as she wrapped her arms around Chase.

"You should get your jacket on and grab some mittens. If you have a hat you might want to put that on too. It's kind of cold out. It's very nice outside at night though." Mari dressed herself up warmly and met Chase at the door. "Well don't you look cute with your little hat?" Chase said with a laugh.

"Everyone wears them back home. They were very popular in Germany."

Their walk was nice. It was lightly snowing and it wasn't too, too cold. Mari stayed close to Chase and he kept his arm around her shoulders. Like Chase had said, the city was very pretty at night. Chase led her through a park. It was very silent at night, very calm.

"It's probably not as beautiful as Germany," he said. "But I think it's nice."

Mari held his hand at her shoulder. "I think it's very beautiful. Europe is just different. I like America. Tis more, um, a simple beauty. I guess I just get used to where I live and the beauty wears off a bit. I like it here though. One day, I want to go see Canada. I've heard good things about it. People say that it's extravagant there. One day, I will go."

Going to Canada was one of Mari's biggest dreams. She had only ever seen pictures and she knew that a picture could do the real thing no justice.

"Maybe we'll go there together one day." Chase said, dreaming a bit as they sat down on a bench in the city park. "Australia's very nice too. You'll have to see Australia too. Okay?"

"That sounds great." Mari said. The two of them sat in silence holding hands and just gazing out through the park.

"I think we should go home." Chase said, standing up suddenly. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and didn't want to find out why. "I'm getting cold." He used as an excuse instead of telling her that he had a bad feeling about remaining in the park.

Once back at the apartment, Mari and Chase took off their snowy jackets and hung them up. Chase debated sitting down on the couch or going to the bedroom. Seeing the clock that read 9:36, he decided to go and lay down. It wasn't very late but he felt tired.

"I'm going to bed."

"To sleep?" Mari asked disappointed.

Chase laughed, wondering why there was that tone of disappointment in her voice. "No, not to _sleep_ just to lie down. Come with me."

Mari changed into her silky pajamas and slipped under the covers. It was nothing new for her to be in Chase's bed. They had gone to sleep together many times before but something seemed very different this time. Maybe it was that she knew she wouldn't have to go home the next day. She was already home.

Wearing just his boxer shorts, Chase slipped in the bed to the right of Mari. Reaching his hand over, he drew her face towards him and he kissed her lips. When Mari placed her hands on his chest, he pulled back out of painful instinct. She pulled the warm covers down a bit.

"How did you get bruises on your stomach and your chest Robert?" Chase sighed and looked away. He was embarrassed by what had happened that afternoon in the clinic. "Was it that guy? In the clinic?"

"Yes. Ah, I'm so angry that House made that man so pissed off."

"Would you have rather had House there, to get what _he_ deserved?"

"I don't know. That's the thing. I don't think he needs more pain, you know? I guess I'm content in a way, that he didn't have to get hurt. I'm just upset that I had to. It's okay though. Pain is temporary, but it sucks while it lasts." He said with a laugh. He kissed Mari on the cheek. She was already falling asleep. He held her hand and let the silence cover them like a soft blanket.

And suddenly in the silence, he heard a faint whisper that warmed his heart and made him smile as he fell asleep. "I love you Robert."

- - - - -  
- - - - -

I hope that it was satisfying, please review.

- - - - -

Love isn't finding a perfect person. It's seeing an imperfect person perfectly.

-Sam Keen


	7. House vs Haus

_**Summary:**_ A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

- - - - -  
**VII  
****House vs. Haus  
- - - - -**

**The next day,** Chase was happy to wake up next to Mari and it brought him joy to think that he would wake up to her for many days to come. "Good morning." He said when Mari turned to see his face.

"Good morning." She said in return and reached over to kiss him on the cheek. Looking over at the bedside clock, Mari decided that she should get out of bed and get ready to go to work. While Chase took a shower, Mari decided that to thank him for the night before, she would put together a little breakfast.

He didn't have very much in his fridge so she took a couple of eggs and threw in some cold cut ham and some cheese to make two omelets and prepared some toast. When the breakfast was cooking, she also put together a lunch for Chase and one for herself.

"What's this?" Chase asked coming out of their bedroom.

"A little thank you gift." She smiled and handed him the plate with his omelet and toasts on it. "I packed you a lunch."

Chase laughed. "Wow, we haven't even lived together for a day and you're already looking after me. You're the best." He said with a big smile as he kissed her on the cheek.

Mari and Chase held hands as the left their apartment and got into the car. Even in the car they held onto each other, almost afraid that if they let go they would fall apart. When they reached the doors to the hospital, they looked into each other's eyes, exchanged a soft kiss and turned to enter the workplace. They were no longer Mari and Robert, they were Dr. Haus and Dr. Chase.

"I'll see you tonight Robert." Mari whispered in his ear and held back to talk to an intern that she had befriended. His name was Abhi. He was originally from India and had come to New Jersey to study at the Princeton University. They had only met a few days before but because they could empathize with each other about the difficulties of being in a different world just to study, they felt like they could have been best friends forever.

"Hello Abhi." Mari greeted him cheerfully.

"Oh, good morning Mari." He said with a smile. Abhi was a short Indian man with a minor accent and a fun giggle. "How are you doing?"

"I am good, very good actually. I need to get to work on my studies you know?"

Abhi laughed. "That is delightful. Yes I too need to get down on my studying. We should get together to study maybe with some other international students?" He nodded, excited about it. "Working with Dr. House is okay, yes? I hear bad things about him."

Mari shook her head. "Oh no, he is very good doctor, a good person too. People are wrong about him. He surely is brilliant man, there is no doubt." Abhi agreed before being told that he was needed elsewhere.

"I have to go, I am late for my shift in the ER. I see you later Mari? Good day." He said and scurried off. One of the things that Mari liked most of her little friendship with Abhi, was that he didn't look at her like many of the other men at the hospital did. He was just a sweet guy, happy and bubbly.

"Good morning Dr. Haus. So nice of you to join us." House said, coldly.

Mari shrugged. "I am not late, why are you angry?" She asked innocently as she poured herself a glass of water. She had tried coffee several times but couldn't stand the taste of it.

"I'm not angry." He said not even looking at her. "Just take a seat so we can get to work." Once Mari had sat down he finally looked at her. "So how was your sex last night?"

"What?!" She asked, shocked that he would ask that. "Where do you get the idea that that is an okay thing to ask about at work? Firstly, I didn't have sex and secondly, I am so disgusted with you! I was just defending you now, saying that you were a good guy and that bad things people say about you are not true. You are horrible, horrible man Dr. House."

"Whatever." He said and looked down. Foreman looked from House to Mari. He hated knowing House's true feelings for he could see the true pain that he had while trying to ignore how he felt about Mari. Foreman couldn't imagine being in House's skin. So much pain. Pain was all he was used to though. Even if there was a way for him to deal with it and rid himself of it, what would he do with his life? He was getting old, he didn't have a family, a wife. There wasn't really anything in his life to make him happy. The two women that he had loved, he couldn't have.

"So what's the case today?" Asked Chase taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thirty year old male, just came back from a missions trip to Nigeria, suffers night terrors, nausea, excessive bleeding. Go."

"Well Nigeria's a scary place, night terrors are easily explained by that. How long has he been back? Maybe he got something. I don't doubt Malaria."

"That's too easy."

"That doesn't mean that it's not what he has." Again the dispute was between Mari and House.

"Do you think we would have this case if it was Malaria?" House asked and Mari frowned. "What else? Explain the bleeding."

"Is he African?" Asked Chase. House nodded. "Well then, he could have bleeding disorder which would rule out Malaria." The doctors went on as usual debating before going off and doing diverse tests.

- - - - -

As time passed, Mari and Chase fell more and more in love with each other. They had trouble during the day not actually being together. It showed in their eyes. When they simply glanced at each other, love was apparent. When they were in the room with a patient, their love was more than obvious. It made people smile even when they hurt to just see the love between them.

Still, they were professional about it. They didn't let it interfere with their work and their cooperation with others. At work, they were doctors and coworkers, nothing more. All the same, to those who knew, it was like it was written on their foreheads, like they wore a fluorescent sign that screamed _'we're in love'_. Of course, it was House whom it bothered the most. There were times when he did well, when he could sit down and have lunch with her. He enjoyed doing that every so often. They would talk. Not about random silly things, but about real things. About medical mysteries, putting themselves in situations where one would come up with crazy symptoms and the other would try to guess. Sometimes it took days before one could figure it out. It was their little _House vs. Haus_ game, as they called it. They kept track of how long it took them to figure it out and dealt points accordingly. If after 5 days or if one gave up, points were awarded to the challenger.

At the moment, Mari was winning and it was House's turn to challenge her. As they sat at lunch one day, House eating a sandwich and Mari picking at some cold pasta that she had cooked the night before. "Okay Mari, I've got a good one. Patient comes into the eye doctor with pain her right eye, she's seeing circles around lights and is having trouble adjusting to darkness. Her doctor gives Xalatan and sends her home. Got it?"

House watched and saw the wheels turning in her head as she processed the information. "Tis sounding easy, to begin with. Keep talking." Mari watched House smirk, she wished that she could take notes but she had to wait until her spare time to do that. Thankfully, they hadn't made a limit of questions.

"Okay, medication doesn't work, headaches increase. She ignores it. She lives alone and only with her 4 cats. The skin around her left eye now begins to droop and her eye begins to tint pink. Patient is rather old and has been having problems hearing and has begun losing hair on her head and also on her arms. Patient comes into hospital after passing out in grocery store. She suffers compulsions and stiffness in the hospital." He paused, watching the gears in her head turn.

"That's all?"

"That's all Haus. Good luck." He said as they held each other's gaze. "Are you not hungry? You've been playing with your food for ten minutes."

Mari looked down and laughed. "Yes, I don't know. I don't feel sick but I just don't feel like eating. I get full really easily, yeah?"

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Yes, I have to go for run sometimes before I can sleep. Tire myself out you know? Is like I have too much energy. I don't know."

House nodded his head. "Well, if you're feeling sick, I'm a doctor. Well, so are you but I can give you a second opinion." Behind Mari, House saw Chase coming up to them. That meant that House and Mari time was over. If Chase came, that meant that Mari's attention drifted from House to Chase.

"Oh, hello Chase." Said Mari happily, but House saw something. It looked as though she didn't want him to be there at that moment. Mari looked down at her watch. "We should be getting back to the office now, yes?"

"We have a few minutes." Said House as Chase and Foreman sat down with them. "Where's Cameron?"

"I think she's having lunch with Cuddy, for some reason." Chase replied before asking them what they were talking about.

House and Mari exchanged glances. "A game." They didn't really talk about their game with other people.

"Oh, what game?"

"Tis a secret." Said Mari, giggling. "A House thing." She smiled at House and he looked down, his shoulders dropping as she thoughtlessly put her hand on Chase's and leaned against him. Quickly it hit her and she jumped. "Sorry, I should go."

The guys exchanged glances silently, uncertain of whether to speak or not and then, what to say. "So what's this game that you two play? I see her sitting at home, noting things down and staring off into space all the time. I ask her if she needs help but she says that she's good."

"You wouldn't be able to help her anyway." House said. "This is out of your league Chase."

"What is the game though? She won't tell me."

Smirking House said, "I guess we all have our own little secrets. See you in the office." He walked away and threw away his garbage.

Foreman laughed at Chase who remained unaware. It was interesting to see House's behavior. Foreman knew that this was his way of having a safe relationship with Mari. He looked at her as an equal when it came to medical intelligence. She was brilliant, smarter than all of them, as smart as House and would likely become smarter and that intrigued House. He liked being with her because she challenged him mentally. She didn't talk about feelings; she talked about the real, what meant the most House. Chase didn't understand but both House and Mari benefited from the little relationship they shared. No one else in the world could give them what they had with each other.

"It's some medical game. I think they call it House versus Haus. It keeps their brains working. So far she's winning. No surprise really. Do you two talk about medicine together?" Asked Foreman.

Chase shrugged. "Not really." Foreman nodded. "What?"

"That's why they have this game. They need an, no offense, equal mentally to keep them thinking 24/7. It's in them."

Chase looked at Foreman raising a brow. "This doesn't bother me if that's what you think." Foreman nodded his head, doubting Chase's words.

When they got back to the office, they found House and Mari talking and discussing a psychological issue of the newest man in the news charged with extreme animal cruelty and murder. The dispute was hot but they still laughed at their disagreement. Chase and Foreman remained silent and neither Mari nor House realized they were there.

"Okay, okay. Let's agree that I am right and move on."

"You are so not right." Said House with a silly smirk. "Let's agree to _disagree_, good?"

"Yes good. Question though, doctors do spinal tap on patient? Does cerebrospinal fluid reveal anything?"

House nodded his head. "A pattern of meningitis."

"Hmm, any seizures?"

"She had one when she was in the grocery store remember?"

"You never said that."

"Oh sorry." House looked over and saw his three doctors watching them talk completely absorbed in their own different world. "Well hello."

"What case is this?" Asked Cameron. "Sounds interesting."

Mari looked at House and then at Cameron before going to sit down beside her. Mari laughed. "Tis only theoretical. House is helping me study."

"House? Study? House is helping you study?"

She wobbled her head softly. "Sort of, you could say that I guess."

- - - - -

When Chase and Mari got out of the hospital it was about 6 o'clock and the sun was setting and darkness crept over the city quickly. "How was your day Robert?" Mari asked as she put on her gloves, it was February and the weather was still quite cold.

Chase wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly against him. "It was decent. Yours?"

Mari looked up at him lovingly, an adoring gaze in her eyes. "Good, twas good. Better now that I get to be with you Robert, Dr. Chase is not as fun." She said and laughed.

When they got in the car, Chase cranked the heat as Mari shivered, holding her hands against her cheeks. Since Foreman had mentioned about House and Mari, it began to bother him and he cursed Foreman for it. He hadn't doubted anything at all until Foreman had spoken. "Mari?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it between you and House?"

Mari watched him concentrate on the road but still saw a distraction in his eyes. "What do you mean? Like the game that we play together? That is just something to keep our medical minds on the ball. There is nothing between us; you do not worry about Dr. House and me. There is absolutely nothing to worry about, Robert. Trust me." She said and laid her hand on his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Please review my pretties, I like feedback, I _live _for it. Haha just kidding ;)

- - - - -

People love others not for who they are but for how they make them feel

- Irwin Federman


	8. To Forgive

_**Summary:**_ A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

- - - - -  
**VIII  
To Forgive  
- - - - -**

**The weekend couldn't come** fast enough for the two lovebirds. They couldn't wait to be able to lounge around at home and do nothing but spend time together. But when Sunday came, Chase found Mari calling House every so often with questions about her 'patient'. It was all she could think about. And rules were that she had to do it alone and no consulting medical books or people.

"He has me stumped Robert. I cannot figure it out. Neither of us has been unable to figure out the diagnosis. I find momentary solutions but she gets worse when I tell House what I would do, you know?"

Chase laughed. He was making supper. "I honestly don't know. I wouldn't be able to help you. Apparently this is beyond my intelligence."

"Oh Robert don't be silly about this. We are friends playing an innocent game. You have nothing to do with this."

"Then why do you keep calling him on our weekend together?"

Mari wrapped her arms around his waist, popping her head up underneath his arm. "I will not call him again; I wait until tomorrow to give him my diagnosis and wait to see what he says. The rest of tonight is Mari and Robert time. That is all, good?"

"Good." Chase said.

And Mari stayed true to her word. They watched a bit of television but paid no attention to it. Their concentration was on each other. They messed around, played a board game and lay in their bed and talked for hours. Not about medicine, just about each other. They actually had no idea what they were talking about but it was good. They loved each other.

The next day, Mari gave House her poor diagnosis. He shook his head and laughed. "I didn't think you would guess this. But from now on, let's be a bit nicer on our cases okay?" Mari nodded, telling House to tell her what it was. "Okay. Are you ready? You're gonna hate me." He said smiling.

"I won't hate you. But I might if you don't tell me what it is." She said play punching him in the arm.

"Alright, Dr. Haus if this had been your patient, she would have died. She had Uveomeningoencephalitic syndrome."

Mari's jaw dropped. "You are horrible! That is not fair." She said with a huge smile. From outside, Wilson and Cuddy momentarily watched House and Mari 'flirting', noticing how they slowly grew closer. It was interesting to see House interacting with someone who actually made him smile. Whenever it was him and her, he always smiled, always laughed. She was like a medicine to him; she pleased him more than Vicadin ever could.

Cuddy commented about them to Wilson. "Is it just me or does it seem that he likes her and she's giving off the vibes that she likes him back?" Wilson didn't answer and Cuddy gasped. "He likes her?!" She said loudly and Wilson shushed her. "That explains everything. That is weird, really weird. Wow, how will Chase deal with that?"

"Chase, will never know. No one will tell him, no one will let him feel justified to believe that. You will keep your mouth shut and you will not speak to anyone, not even to _me _about this. You understand?" Cuddy nodded like an obedient child. "You really understand? Okay, good. This never leaves your lips. You don't actually know this. Only I do. Only I know it."

- - - - -

Mari woke up and found herself in a grumpy mood. She had been feeling grumpy like that for a while now and couldn't control herself. At work, she was fine and Chase was fine. But at home, she was angry and so was he. Perhaps they were spending too much time together; perhaps they were getting irritated of each other's presence. Whatever it was, they both hated it. Until about a week previous, Chase and Mari had never raised their voices. They had certainly had disagreements but they were tame and controlled.

Chase and Mari were fighting over silly little things. Raising their voices and getting angry over nothing. But as the days passed, they began to find things in each other that they hadn't noticed at first that irritated them. They also began to see each other through another eye and assuming that innocent things were anything but that.

Mari had a quick shower and dressed herself in a pale purple dress shirt with pin striped black pants. She tied her hair back in a half ponytail and washed her hands before coming into the kitchen. As she walked, Chase was just moving the hot frying pan from the stove to the counter and he hit her.

"Robert!" She yelled holding her hand to her cheek. Chase's jaw dropped and he accidentally dropped the frying pan to the ground, landing it on her foot. "Ah!" She shrieked and rushed over to the sink and turned on the tap and stuck her face under it.

"Oh Mari, I am _so _sorry." He said. He didn't know what to do; he was dumbstruck after having hit her in the face with the pan. "I'm sorry Mari, is there anything I can do?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

She pushed him away. "Pick up the pan and the eggs before you burn a hole in the floor!" Chase nodded his head and grimaced being slightly irritated by her yelling, but he tried to assure himself that it was because he had just hit her accidentally.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he put a cold cloth to her foot where the pan had fallen and hit her. She looked down at him with a scowl. "I'm sorry. How many times can I say it?! I'm sorry!"

"Well you could have _not _hit me in the face with a frying pan!"

Chase stood up and looked down at her. "I am sorry! What part don't you understand?! Get it through your smart little head, I apologize!"

"Let's leave!" She said grabbing her bag and slipping on a black pair of heels giving her an extra inch or two in height.

"Oh well aren't you eager to get to work. Eager to see your dear Dr. House?"

Mari flipped her eyes. "What is your problem with him? With my being friends with him?"

Chase sighed gruffly as he struggled with his shoe; he gave it to Mari when she told him to do so, so she could fix the knot. "You seem to be much more affectionate with him lately than with me! He's our boss, I'm your boyfriend! Heaven forbid you give me some attention!"

"Oh that's it! You think that I love Dr. House because we talk and we play a medical game together? Hmm? Tis not like I sleep with him, or flirt with him!"

"That's what you don't understand! You do flirt with him! You flirt with just about every guy in the hospital!"

"Oh you are so childish! I do not flirt with man by speaking to him, tis ridiculous what you say! You do not trust me! You do not believe that I honor you!? What about Nurse Carrie or Dr. Suzie? You flirt with them? You talk to them no? You see Robert _I _trust you! Maybe you should learn to trust me!"

"Well it's hard to trust the woman who every guy in the hospital would take from me the instant they had a chance!"

"So that's it, I am good looking and so I deserve no honor and no trust?!"

"That's not what I mean!" Chase groaned. "Let's go! We'll solve this later!"

The car ride was silent and as they entered the hospital they remained quiet, tension building as they walked side by side. Mari and Chase refused to look at each other and kept their angry faces locked on the ground.

"Whoa, trouble in paradise?" Asked House when his two doctors walked in with storm clouds over their heads. "The gods are having a war this morning? Hello? This is gonna be a long day." He said exasperated already.

Half way through a discussion, they took a coffee break and Foreman noted the growing mark on Mari's right cheek and inquired. "What happened? You look like you got punched in the face." He said and looked over at Chase.

"You think I hit her?! I would never do that!" He yelled impulsively.

Foreman looked back at Mari. "I was coming out of the kitchen and the frying pan hit me in the face. Small burn and bruise."

"That must have hit you hard." Cameron said looking at the mark. "Looks painful. You weren't watching where you were swinging the pan, Chase?"

Chase dropped his shoulders. "Why is this continuing to be my fault?"

"It sort of is." Foreman said.

Chase shook his head frustrated. "Alright, alright, what happens at home can _stay_ at home. And you can all stay out of our business. Can we work here, _please_?"

- - - - -

The end of the day couldn't have come soon enough for Chase. The only problem was that he had to go back home with Mari. He was beginning to see why they said that couples were better not to work together. Too much time with his girlfriend makes Johnny a crazy boy, ready to do really dumb things. Chase and Mari decided that since it was Friday they would both go out and blow off some steam separately. So Mari went out with Cameron for a movie and Chase went for a drink with some of the guys from the ICU.

At the bar that he went to, Chase ran into one of the nurses from the hospital; a nurse that he had once had a little fling with. Her name was Jerry. She was a tall red haired beauty. Long legs, soft face, a guy's dream.

"Well hello _Doctor _Chase." Said Jerry sliding onto a stool next to Chase. She put her hand on his shoulder and drew his face towards hers with a soft index finger. He faced her while she held her finger softly on his lips. "You don't look happy."

"Home problems."

Jerry nodded understandingly. "You wanna talk about it?" Chase looked into her brown eyes and shook his head no. "Well, I know a way to make you feel better Chase." She smiled, raising one eyebrow suggestively. Chase told her he could never, but with a couple more drinks in him, his never became a 'maybe just one night'.

Chase went home with a smile on his smile but found only a sleeping woman in his bed. She had been so exhausted that her and Cameron had seen a movie then parted to sleep. She looked so helpless with her head rested on the soft white pillow. He knelt down beside her and watched her. With her eyes shut softly and her lips curled into a small smile while she dreamt happily, she looked so delicate and angelic. The little black mark haloed in purple made him see how he'd hurt her. Gently, he lifted the covers and looked at the other mark on her foot. He felt pain deep inside of him. How he loved her and how he'd hurt her that morning… and that night.

He hadn't wanted to ever be with Jerry again but the feeling of rejection from Mari pushed him to do it. As he looked at her innocent sweet face though, he couldn't help but weep for he had dishonored her. She trusted him and he hadn't trusted her. Were it only the other way, she would have had reason to not trust him. He was a terrible boyfriend and she deserved better. He would be better because he couldn't let her go, he loved her too much.

In the morning, Chase wanted to apologize but didn't. If he kept it a secret, she wouldn't know and that would be better. He would clear things up with Jerry at work.

If only his plans had worked like that. When he went to work things out, Jerry was unresponsive and didn't want to listen, she pulled him aside and again Chase hated himself for what he was doing. Her hands on him, his on her and suddenly Mari's picture was gone. Out of his head. Going, going, gone.

Unfortunately, things continued as such. Chase found himself wound up in the whirlwind that was Jerry Fields. At the same time, House and Mari bonded more and more and the poor couple denied it all. From the outside lines, Wilson observed them, feeling the pain of seeing the two of them fall apart but still stay together.

One afternoon, when Chase was to be running tests and then waiting for results, Jerry found him. "Jerry, seriously, this has got to stop. I love Mari very much and I don't want this to continue."

"Oh Chase, I thought you felt better with me, I thought that you felt that Mari was ignoring you for House. Oh please doctor, just one more check up?"

"Jerry, really this has got to—" Before he knew he found himself again got up in the red haired storm.

On the other side of the hospital, Mari was instructed to go and get Chase because he was taking too long. House figured the tests couldn't possibly take that long but had he known what was actually going on, he would have gone himself. But how could he have known that checking up on Chase would actually break Mari's heart?

Mari opened the door to the lab silently and before she could call his name she saw Nurse Fields with a man. Her stomach sank as she saw Chase's blonde hair. Blankly, she stared at them and she dropped her books before flinging the door open and running as fast as she could away from there.

"Oh no." Said Chase and did up his shirt and fixed his tie and hair. "Oh no, those are Mari's books. Jerry, I told you this had to stop! She hates me now. I have no doubt at all. She absolutely hates me." Chase let out a whimper.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do. But she won't forgive me for this. She shouldn't, she has every reason to be angry and upset. I'm gonna go see her."

Jerry frowned, feeling a burn of remorse flood through her veins. She looked at him, apologizing with her big brown eyes and wished him good luck. "Let's never see each other again Dr. Chase." Chase nodded his head and thanked her before shaking her hand and hurrying down the hallway with the test results and Mari's books in his hands.

Somehow, through tears and snuffles, Mari found her way into House's welcoming arms. Her small body seemed to fit perfectly into his big arms as she rested her head on his chest. With one hand, he gently stroked her long blonde hair and gently rested his cheek on her soft hair. He didn't ask her what was wrong, he just let her cry.

When House saw Chase through the glass wall, he glared at him shaking his head, scowling as if to say _how dare you hurt her!_

When everyone joined again in the conference room, Mari sat as far away from Chase as she could and couldn't even bring herself to look at him. She had no idea how she would go home with him. The worst thing was that he knew that she'd seen him because she had dropped her books before fleeing from the scene.

After work, Mari debated asking Cameron if she could stay with her for the night or maybe until she could find her own place, she didn't think she could stay with Chase after that. Unfortunately, Mari felt a wee bit of pride holding her back from asking Cameron to stay with her so she reluctantly went home with her betrayer. The car ride home was silent as it had been many mornings before but this time, the silence was different. It was a guilty silence, a hurt and a broken silence. Every time Chase went to open his mouth, his tongue tied and words were stilled before they were even formed. He wanted to apologize, to beg forgiveness but he didn't know how. He had never felt so much remorse and guilt in his entire life. He had never betrayed someone to that extent. Since his childhood, he had always sworn that he never dishonor the woman that he loved. He had seen in his mother what extreme pain that dishonor brought and knowing that he had done that to Mari, made him want to curl up and weep. When he got home, that would be exactly what he would do. He would go into the bathroom and weep.

After coming into the house, Chase dropped his bag, loosened his tie and headed for the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't recognize the man that glared back at him. As he stared at the glass reflecting his image, he began to see his father in his face. "No. No!" He yelled, punching the mirror. Of every man in the world, Rowan Chase was the last one he wanted to become.

With his back against the wall, Chase slid down slowly, weeping silently. He didn't want Mari to hear him. His eyes were shut tight but all he could see was Jerry's smiling face. He hated her. Absolutely despised her for what he had done with her. As tears swelled his eyes, he then saw Mari. Flashbacks of their first date, of her face when she moved in with him, when they went for walks together at night flooded his mind and he wept even harder, now unaware of the volume of his sobs.

Mari heard his weeping from the kitchen were she was heating up some pasta on one burner and sauce on the other and then cutting vegetables and cheese for a lasagna. She herself had cried a little bit too but it seemed that what Chase had done actually hurt himself more than Mari. Guilt was worse then betrayal. Something in her wanted to go to the bathroom and give him a strong embrace but the rest of her wanted to leave him alone and continue on with dinner and raise the volume of the radio to drown out his voice.

Aversely, she turned up the music and poured the vegetables into the boiling sauce. Even though his cries were drowned out by the music, she could still hear them in the back of her spirit. After moving the pots to cold burners, she went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Robert?" She asked softly as she slowly opened the heavy door. She looked down at him. He held his arms around his legs with his blonde head rested on his knees. His body shook while he tried to hold back tears. He looked up at her like a guilty child, knowing he did wrong and wishing he could go back in time. Mari's eyes weren't accusing or demeaning, they actually had no expression at all. His on the other hand, were heavily tinted pink his cheeks flushed and wet.

"I'm sorry." He said weakly his lip quivering. Mari slid down the wall and sat beside him, her arm over his big shoulders. She usually felt small next to him but as he was in such a weak and vulnerable state, he seemed like the little one. She took his hand in hers.

"Oh Robert." She said and wiped the blood off his hand. She looked him in the eyes inquiringly.

"When I looked in the mirror, I saw my father's face and I… I can't become him. I got angry and frustrated for being like him. For hurting you. Forgive me. Please. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Mari struggled for a moment.

"Please forgive me."

"I love you Robert." She said and got up.

"Mari, wait! Come back! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." He said falling on his knees. "Please, Mari, forgive me." He began to weep again shamelessly. His pride and ego and self respect had been torn down the instant he saw his father in his reflection.

"Why do you love me? I don't give you want Jerry does, what every other woman does. And I won't give that to you or any man until I marry. Then I am vowed to him and him alone. If you loved me, you wouldn't have gone running to Jerry."

"Oh but Mari, I didn't want to. I tried to hold back I really did."

"But you gave in, Robert. You were too weak to hold yourself off of a beautiful woman. How do I know you won't do it again?"

"Because I love you, Mari. I love you more than anyone in this world! Forgive me. Please. I will honor you with everything I am, I swear."

Looking Chase in the eyes, she saw his sincerity and his pain. She looked away from him to the picture of the two of them smiling and laughing on the fridge. She loved him too. "I forgive you. But Robert, I hold you to your word."

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Please review y'all! Have an awesome God blessed day!

- - - - -

I'm not upset that you lied to me; I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you.

Friedrich Nietzsche


	9. Just Like Your Father

_**Summary:**_ A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

- - - - -  
**IX  
Just Like Your Father  
- - - - -**

**When House observed Mari** and Chase back to normal, adoringly in love again, he had a mix of emotions. He was happy for her of course, but at the same time, when there were troubles between the two of them, he felt that there might be room for him in her life as more than a friend. As he watched her daydreaming while they waited for the other doctors to come, he tried to find the things that would turn him off of liking her. All he could think of was how young she was; everything else about her captivated him. _She's short._ He thought but that really didn't matter, pros could be found from that anyways.

_I wonder how long Chase will be able to stay true to her._ He thought to himself as he popped a vicadin in his mouth before continuing to toss a tennis ball up in the air. He felt torn. He sort of wanted him to be untrue but at the same time he desperately didn't. He didn't want Mari to hurt. He also feared what he might do if… no, he didn't think he'd be able to hurt him.

- - - - -

Day after day, House watched her, wishing he could look away but his eyes kept their lock on her. Night after night, she plagued his thoughts. He would play his piano until his fingers were stiff. He would watch his TV until he was bored out of his mind. He would do anything but still Mari Haus was stuck in his mind. Like the image of her face had been printed inside his mind and he couldn't take it down. Why!? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

While he took a long gulp of water, he had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was something he had never felt before, a feeling that scared him and unnerved him. He was almost tempted to pray but who would he speak to? No, not worth it. He figured that God wouldn't answer him anyway, why would He? Gregory House would be one of the last people God would answer prayer to. Instead he tried to figure it out on his own. He assumed it related to Mari because she was the only person he could think of. It didn't have to do with their medical game because it was her turn to figure it out. They were tied.

He thought for a while but couldn't figure it out. He almost felt like calling her. Yeah, call her, he'll do that. He dialed hers and Chase's home number.

"Hello?" Answered Mari, taking the phone in her hand and relaxing on the couch. "Oh House, is something wrong?" She asked, sounding slightly out of it; like she herself had a weird feeling as did he.

"I don't know."

"Well, I think something would be wrong, it is 10:00 pm Dr. House. What is on your mind right now?"

House sighed, contemplating how to say it. "This may sound, dumb, but I have this odd feeling in me right now. I don't know what it is but I think it's a worry about you."

Mari was silent for a moment. "That is crazy. I feel kind of scared right now. Chase took a shift at the NICU so I went home on the subway but he's not even home yet. I keep hearing crazy noises and I am getting jumpy, you know?"

"Yeah, when did Chase say he would be home?"

"About an hour ago."

"He probably just got held up. It happens a lot in the ICUs. Give him a call on his cell or something." House suggested, Mari nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Well, thank you for calling House. I see you tomorrow; I think I know what my patient has." She laughed.

"We'll see. Bye." He hung up the phone but still had that heavy feeling in him as he went over to his piano to play the notes below the title, _Mari_.

Meanwhile, Mari dialed Chase's number and waited as it rung. She rolled her eyes; he always seemed to take forever to pick it up.

On the other end of the phone, Chase wasn't there. He had taken it out of his pocket and left it in a locker. Jerry, who was just entering the locker-room, looked for the phone. When she saw that the ringing phone was Chase's, she smirked. She didn't like Mari. Before Mari, Jerry had been the woman all the men talked about. Given they still talked about her, but not as much as before. It was always, Mari this, Mari that. Even the women talked about her, they all loved her. Everybody loved her.

Jerry opened Chase's phone and saw a picture of Mari smiling with a heart around her. She frowned angrily before an evil plan sprouted in her mind. "Hello?" She said picking up the phone.

"Robert?" Mari asked, confused at hearing a woman's voice.

Jerry spoke behind herself as if she was with Chase. "It's Mari." She said lightly covering the receiver. "He's a little _busy _right now Mari."

"Who is this? Put him on the phone, I need to talk to him."

Jerry pretended to be speaking to someone else. "He says he'll call you back. He's having fun."

"Where are you?"

"We're at my place."

"Who are you?"

"Oh Mari you don't recognize my voice. I guess you wouldn't we don't really talk. It's Jerry Fields."

Mari's jaw dropped as rage filled her. "Put him on the phone now!"

Jerry talked behind herself saying, 'She sounds angry Chase, I think you should speak to her.' Then speaking in a different voice and covering the phone so she could still hear but it sounded like he was further away. 'Just tell her I'll be home soon. I don't need her bothering me right now, tell her we're, uh, working on something for your studies.' "Mari? He'll be home soon. See ya tomorrow."

Before Mari could speak again, Jerry had hung up the phone. Mari sat there shocked as tears blinded her vision. How could he? He had promised that he would never do that again. And with the same woman, with Jerry again. How dare he do that to her again. Why did she trust him? Because she loved him; that's why she trusted him. She didn't want to stay angry at him, but now, there would be no forgiving him. She would leave. If he cried, too bad, she was leaving.

With tears streaming down her face, Mari began to pack her things. She rolled up her clothing and stuffed it in her suitcase. Her tears fell off her face and onto her things. She did it all so fast she didn't have time to think of what she was doing. She didn't know where she'd go. Back to Lisa? Maybe. It didn't matter at that moment. Once her clothes were packed up, she shoved all her other things in her suitcase and then began on the other one. She had two suitcases and a large backpack. She folded up her blankets and sheets, her kitchen supplies, all her books, her toiletries. Everything she had in their apartment, his apartment, she packed up.

Within about 30 minutes, it was all done. She was packed. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a paper. With messy writing she wrote him a letter. As she wrote, tears dropped off her face and stained the white paper smudging the letters. It was still legible though, she made sure of that. She wanted to get her message straight.

Oh, how would she go back to work with him? She would have to face him everyday. Everyday, she would see his face. The face that she had loved, that had loved her. The face that then went away and kissed another woman. The lips that once spoke soft words to her, were then speaking them to a red haired witch. The gentle hands that had held her, were then holding Jerry. All of what he was to her, was now given to another woman. And Mari couldn't even bring herself to hate Jerry. Jerry was just a beautiful woman, a siren, drawing in all the sailors. She hated Chase. Love should have been stronger, he should have been stronger. And the fact that he went to her house. Despicable.

Off in the distance, she heard Chase's footsteps. She put her things near the door and quickly put her letter in an envelope, addressing it to Robert Chase.

"Oh hello." Chase greeted her innocently. "Sorry I took so long, there were emergencies and I couldn't get out. Then it took a little extra long time because I wanted to stop and get us some food. What's wrong? Why are all your things at the door?"

"Oh like you don't know!"

Chase just looked into her glossy green eyes. "I really don't Mari. I have no idea what's going on."

"I tried to call you earlier."

"Oh I'm sorry, I have to leave my phone in the locker-room when I go in."

Mari was specifically angry that not only he had done it but that he was acting so innocent, as if he knew nothing. "Right. Well, your girlfriend Jerry picked up." Suddenly, fear was struck inside of Chase. "Yes, now you know what I'm talking about? She told me what was going on. How could you go to her _house_ after you promised you would stay true to me?! You promised Robert! And now, I hold you to your word! I am leaving you! I loved you! But you obviously don't love me enough to honor me."

"No! Mari, you can't, I don't know what you're talking about! No! Sit down Mari, let's talk!" He said back, unaware that he too was yelling. Tears gathered in his eyes. "Mari, you're wrong! She was lying!"

"Robert! You were the one lying to me! You've been lying to me for a long time haven't you?! So how many times have you been with her since you promised you would stop?"

Chase remained silent, just staring at her.

"Hmm? How many times? Just this once, tonight?"

"Tonight? What are you talking about?"

"Does that mean that there was another time?" She asked and he looked at the ground. "WHAT?! I am right!? You've been with her what twice? More? Since you _promised _you would not! Obviously, dishonor runs in your family! Good bye _Robert_, I don't ever want to be with you again!"

"Wait!" He said grabbing her arm. "We weren't together tonight. I was working all night."

"Working pretty hard now weren't you? But what about before? You bow your head earlier, you were with her more than just tonight."

Chase dropped his shoulders, tears freely flowing. "I was weak, forgive me."

"NO! Go cry in Jerry's arms! I am leaving! Good bye Dr. Chase!" She said and picked up her bags. She left the apartment and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"Mari! Stop!" He said but she didn't look back. Leaving the door open, Chase ran down the stairs to meet her at the bottom level. He lived only on the second level. "Mari!" He said when he reached the lobby just after she had. "You can't leave Mari!"

"Just watch me Chase! I'm walking out of your life _right now_!" She said and walked out the doors.

"But I love you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and fell down on his knees. Chase wept.

Chase looked up to the ceiling in despair. She was gone. But at the same time, she was still there. He would have to see her everyday, work with her everyday. He would have to push past his pain and be professional about it. How hard that was going to be.

Wearily, he made his way up the stairs. He didn't feel like using the elevator, he usually didn't. His apartment seemed weird just knowing that she wasn't there and that she wouldn't be. Where would she go? He wondered. Maybe back to Lisa. Sighing he walked aimlessly around the apartment, tears falling down his cheeks. As he passed the counter he spotted a light purple envelope with flowers in the bottom right corner. He recognized it instantly as Mari's.

He opened the envelope and found a letter.

_Dear Robert,_

_You were so easy to love dear Robert. I think we fell in love the instant we found ourselves lost in each other's gaze that day at the coffee pot, the second day we met. I guess I never realized how soft and fragile such a bond was. I never realized it, my parents seemed so strong, but then again, your parents weren't quite as much. Maybe, we were just one of those couples that weren't meant to be. Tragic._

_I wish I wasn't writing this but Robert, I wish you hadn't done this. I wish that you had stayed true to your word. I trusted you. I trusted you! I guess I shan't put my faith into someone that easily again. _

_I should have known Robert, people warned me about you! I didn't want to believe it but I guess you can't control yourself can you? Well, you are better off, now you can have all the sex you want! With any girl you want! _

_I stayed true to you and I respected you, but you weren't man enough to stay true to me. Congratulations Robert Chase, you have become your father!_

_I don't know why I loved you_

_Mari Haus _

"No! I am not my father!" He yelled and threw the letter onto the floor. Noticing a bulge in the envelope, Chase picked it up and shook it. Out flowed two pictures landing on the front. Chase flipped them over and his shoulders dropped. It was the picture of him and her, ripped in half, right between them. "Oh Mari."

- - - - -

It wasn't very cold outside, a little brisk like any other spring night. It wasn't very dark either thanks to the streetlights. Chase lived on a moderately quiet street and there were very few cars at night. Looking around her, Mari saw how beautiful the night was. There were flowers but they were all folded up. The trees were blooming, some with flowers, some with green leaves. And the grass. The grass had never been greener. It truly was beautiful and was quite contrasting to how Mari felt. Now, even though Chase had hurt her, he was hurting just as much. It seemed ridiculous. She loved him and he loved her, but still she was walking away. Down the street, she walked further and further away from her old apartment.

"I am homeless." She said absently. She had nowhere to stay. Where would she go? She didn't know her way around the city. She didn't know anyone's phone number but her own… and House's. But she couldn't go there. That would be awkward.

If only she knew how to get to Lisa's home from where she was. She didn't really want to ask for directions but neither did she want to sleep outside. She looked back at the apartment building. Chase's light was the only one on in the entire building. Everyone else was asleep. She wondered if he had read her letter to him yet. She told him he had become his father. She knew that that would kill him. It would cut him to the core. Thinking back on it made her cry, made her sob. How could she have said that? What a horrible person she was. She couldn't even bring herself to justify her calling him that. He was anything but Rowan Chase. From what he had told her, the good and the bad, given there was more bad, father and son were nothing alike.

"Oh Robert I am sorry. But not sorry enough to go back. I don't want you to hurt me anymore. I must protect myself now. I am sorry, I still love you." She said to the cool spring breeze. "Oh where do I go?"

Sighing, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a quarter. She would try to remember Lisa's phone number. As she stepped into the phone booth, she couldn't stop herself from crying. Thinking she had remembered Lisa's number she dialed in the numbers and waited.

"Hello?"

"House?"

"Yeah." There was a silence. "Mari?" He asked, instinctively knowing it was her. "Why are you crying? What's going on?"

"Can I stay with you tonight? I need somewhere to go."

House nodded. "Absolutely, do you need a ride here? Or are you, how are you getting here?" Mari didn't answer. "Where are you? I'll come and get you." He said and Mari told him where she was.

House hurried to his car and speeded over to where Mari said she was. He could only imagine what had happened. Something with Chase of course. Well, that explained the dreading feeling he had in his stomach. Oh, how could Chase hurt her again like that? What a jerk.

When he found her sitting on the sidewalk crying beside her suitcases, he jumped out of the car and after putting all her stuff in the car, held her tightly in his arms. She cried as he held her and told her that it would all work out. She hardly believed him but as she sat down in his old car, she tried to convince herself that he was right.

Maybe things would work out for the better.

- - - - -  
- - - - -

_**A/N:**_ I know that God would answer prayer from anyone. That was just the character's thoughts, not mine (the author), so please don't bother me about that.

- - -

In matters of style, swim with the current; in matters of principle, stand like a rock

- Thomas Jefferson


	10. The Big Decision

_**Summary:**_A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

- - - - -  
**X  
The Big Decision  
- - - - **

**House brought Mari** back to his house and brought her stuff into the house. He had no idea what he was really doing or why he was bringing her into his house, but he was doing it. Maybe he should have told her to go to Cuddy's which would be safer but something in him couldn't allow him to. He wanted to be there for her.

"You can sleep in my bed if you like."

"Oh no House I could not do that. I sleep on your sofa?" She asked and began to randomly look through her backpack for nothing in particular.

House nodded in agreement to her suggestion. He could understand how it might be awkward for her to sleep in his bed, even though he of course wouldn't be in it, it just seemed like the proper thing to do, the gentlemanly thing to do. House wobbled over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "You want something?"

Mari looked up from where she was kneeling. "You have any juice?"

"Orange juice good?"

Orange juice was her favorite. She nodded, her sad eyes showing a bit of happiness. Back home, having orange juice meant that pa had gotten a few extra dollars. With nine children, they didn't have many luxuries, even though luxuries to them were things that were completely normal to other families. So, orange juice had a special place in her heart. "I love orange juice." She said and he poured her a large glass. Mari felt excited when she saw that large glass handed to her and she smiled, thanking him.

"You're welcome." Said House, not understanding the significance of the juice. Together they sat in silence as they looked off into the distance. Mari was watching the wind blow through the trees outside while House discretely observed Mari. She seemed deep in thought when suddenly he saw her beginning to choke up.

Watching the wind reminded her of when Chase and she would watch the storms or go for walks. Suddenly, she realized that a lot of things were going to remind her of Chase. Nearly everything had a little significance, a little link to their time together, to him.

"Are you okay, Mari?" House asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Mari couldn't bring herself to look at him. She closed her eyes as her lip began to quiver. One by one, tears dropped from her closed eyes. House watched her. The only move she made was bringing her hand up to her face to lean on. "Why did you leave?" He asked and moved closer so they were almost sitting right next to each other.

This time Mari looked up at House, her green eyes coated with a teary shine. "What made me walk away from Robert?" She asked and House nodded. Mari remained silent until House asked if it had anything to do with that one day when she was crying at work.

"Is it Jerry Fields?"

Mari was shocked and almost speechless. "How? You know about that? Oh, does everybody know?"

"No, no everybody doesn't know. I just know things."

Mari looked relieved as she looked at House silently for the longest time. They both just gazed at each other until Mari spoke, her eyes looking down at her hands in her lap. "It is her." She said, tearing up again. "It happened the first time and he swore he'd change that he would stay true, to me. Then I learn tonight that he was with her and I learn too that tonight wasn't the only night. I…" She began to whimper. "I thought that he would stay true to me, yeah? I love him. I still do. But I don't want him to keep doing this. I'm sorry." She said as she cried.

"It's okay. It'll be okay." He said and subconsciously took her in his arms as she cried. Oh how Chase would be angry seeing this. He would want to kill House. But Chase was the last thing on House's mind. All House was thinking about was Mari. Her silent sobs, her blonde hair soft against his arms. And then, he wondered what he could do for her. He didn't know how to comfort a crying woman, all he could think to do was let her cry. There wasn't much else he could do or say.

- - - - -

After Mari left Chase, both of their lives were dramatically changed. Neither of them really knew what to do. It was so hard for both of them to see each other after that night. Certainly though, Chase had it worse. If anyone heard about it, they assumed that it was Mari who left him broken hearted. Maybe it was in the way he held himself, in his face, in his eyes. Whatever it was, if you had known Chase while he was with Mari, it was obvious that he was now hurt, broken and torn apart, not in love. He made the old House look like the happiest man in the entire world.

Mari on the other hand, was better at holding in her emotions. She also had more to distract herself. She had her studies and her other friends to spend time with. She still lived with House and they bonded much. However, every time that Mari saw Chase, she had to try desperately to convince herself that she did not love him. What he had done to her was unforgivable. Or at least that what she tried to convince herself. She knew that she should forgive him and, deep in her heart, she had. Many-a nights, she had dreamt that she forgave him and that they got back together. When she woke up though, she realized that that was just impossible. When she was awake she was still hurt, still unable to forgive.

At work, if they caught each other's glance, even for a second, their hearts would break. So they tried to avoid looking at each other. Conversations were uncomfortable as well. The only time they would speak was when they needed to discuss test results or during the differentials, during which they would sometimes find themselves arguing. If for some reason they spoke outside of those two situations, they would end up arguing again.

It was inescapable. Everyday they had to face each other and face the decisions they'd made.

As time passed, they dealt with it differently. Mari coped better with it than Chase did. Given though, Mari had people to lean on. She had House and Abhi and the other abroad students whom she had befriended. On the other hand, Chase had no one. He wasn't close enough friends with anyone to share his problems with. He wasn't really friends with Foreman or Cameron or Wilson. There wasn't even question about other people in the hospital; he couldn't allow himself to trust anyone.

On nights when Mari found herself not studying, she would be with her friends having coffee at someone's house or watching a movie. After parting, she would go back home to House. She didn't really understand the relationship that they had. It was almost more than friends, but yet not. She really enjoyed being with him and House, well, he loved her.

On Chase's side, he was unhappy. He couldn't find anything, or anyone, that could satisfy him. He was with woman after woman, but it was only a momentary pleasure, a momentary relief from his ongoing pain. He never really wanted to see the girls again. He had tried dating a few women, hoping that Mari might find out and be jealous, but it just didn't work out and he felt dumb for trying. He couldn't love them and they would together decide that it wouldn't work. These "relationships" lasted maybe two weeks max. He just couldn't stay committed. If he woke up next to a blonde woman, he would mistake her for Mari. Even though she hadn't been in his bed for weeks, every so often, he expected her to be by his side when he awoke. She never was. Chase was depressed and sad just about all the time. He ended up taking a lot of extra shifts at the NICU.

As if not having Mari wasn't enough pain to him, he had to watch her become closer and closer with House. No one else, save those who knew House feelings, knew nor detected anything between the two of them, but Chase could see it. He knew Mari very well and he could see little things that she had only done with him, she was now "subconsciously" doing with House. She was single now so that made her open to other men, but mostly House is how Chase saw it. For that, he hated his boss. How could he lose his girlfriend to his boss? To Dr. Gregory House?!

"Need a ride home Mari?" He heard House ask her and they both laughed.

Mari gazed up at him, a gaze that was previously only for Chase. "I suppose I do old man." She said and giggled before trotting away.

House threw his arms in the air, one holding his cane. "That's not fair! I can't chase you!" Mari just laughed after stopping and hanging onto a pole. She leaned, hanging off the pole with one arm and the other in the air. House hurried up a bit and caught up to her giving her a little push. "What are you doing tonight? Do you have to study?"

"Nope." She smiled largely. "I'm gonna have a talk with my roommate."

House raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"It's personal. Between him and I."

House sighed and shook his head as they walked to his car. As they drove home, House begged to know what she needed to talk about. He couldn't think of anything going wrong. Maybe she wanted to go and live with a girl. That would be understandable. Maybe she was beginning to feel uncomfortable living with her boss. That was very possible as well. He'd have to wait and see.

When they got home, Mari didn't know how to open their conversation so she decided she would have a shower because in the clinic, a few children had gotten sticky things on her and she hadn't had time to clean up. Maybe she would tell him over supper. She'd cook some dinner and then tell him. They had made up a "rule" that if Mari cooked dinner on Monday, then House would cook on Tuesday. Sometimes though, they cooked together.

As they ate their noodles and vegetables, House avoided questioning her on what she wanted to talk about, she would come out when she was ready. About half way through dinner Mari opened by telling House that she didn't know how to start this.

"We've been spending much time together and I wonder, oh House you should be the one saying this." She said and laughed. "Well, I… I enjoy spending time with you and… and I, never mind this is silly."

"No." He said holding her arm. "This isn't silly. I think I know what you're saying, but I'm not sure. Don't worry, go on." The supportive, loving look in his blue eyes gave her strength.

Mari was silent as she looked down at her food. "What is our relationship? I mean, do you like me? I like you." She added a whisper. She did, even though something in her still loved Chase, she wanted to exterminate those remaining feelings for him.

Suddenly, every protective wall that he had put up to protect himself from her was torn down at her last three words. For a moment, he wondered if he was dreaming. That couldn't be true. It had been about 3 weeks that they'd been living together. It was hard to believe actually, that she had split up with Chase only three weeks ago. In that time, Mari and House had spent a lot of time together and had grown close.

House couldn't even bring himself to speak. What was he to say? Should he just blurt it out? I've practically been in love with you for months? It seemed a little overwhelming as a statement. "Actually, I really like you. I really do."

A shy smile crept to the young woman's lips and her eyes glittered with a certain joy he'd never seen; likely only Chase had seen it.

"So what happen now?" Asked Mari.

House shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Do you go on a date? I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this."

Laughing Mari said, "Neither I have. I don't know what we do. Do we decide to date? Do you want to date me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So, does it happen just like that? Do we become boyfriend, girlfriend just like that?"

"I'm not sure, we already live together. What changes now?"

"You can hold my hands." She said and was shocked at how she held his hands before kissing him. It felt so natural somehow, just as it had been with Chase. When Mari pulled back, she looked into House's eyes and suddenly it was like she knew him more than ever. She could read his eyes and she could feel what he felt. It was unexplainable the feeling that she had at that very moment. And House? He felt happy, very happy. It's like the pain that he had felt when she was with Chase and even when she wasn't, was wiped away at that very moment.

"Well, what do we want to do on this lovely Friday night? How about we go out to a movie?"

Mari thought for a moment. "Let's watch movie here." She said and they went to the video store. As she held hands with House, Mari talked with one of the fellows that worked there. Out of the corner of her eye, Mari caught sight of Chase with Foreman. Her heart began to race and she made a quick plan with House and the store fellow.

"Isn't that Mari?" Foreman asked to Chase. They had decided to have a movie night with another guy from Radiology, Ray who was going to meet them at Foreman's.

"Yeah I think it is." Chase said his heart sinking. She was with a guy. Of course she was with a guy. She probably got over Chase a couple weeks after they'd broke up.

"Let's go say hi." Said Foreman, not even thinking about the whole Chase and Mari thing. "Hey." Foreman greeted her. She stood closely with the tall blonde haired boy who worked at the store while House sat looking at a couple of movies.

"Oh hey guys." Mari said awkwardly, she really hated doing this. "What are you guys here for? Do you know what movie?"

"Die Hard." Said Chase, desperately wanting to leave. Seeing Mari standing closely with this guy made him angry. Mari nodded smiling before looking up at the guy.

"Popular action movies." He whispered and Mari nodded. She had never heard of Die Hard.

Chase went to turn around but Foreman didn't follow; he had to satisfy his curiosity. "Who's this?" He asked raising a suggestive brow.

"Harry."

"Boyfriend?" Foreman smiled as Mari nodded her head and looked up at him with love in her eyes, Harry looked down at her with the same convincing gaze. "Nice, well have a good night. What are you watching?" They both shrugged uncertainly and Foreman wished them a good night.

"Thank you so much, Harry." Mari said to him and smiled. "My twin brother's name is Harry. I haven't seen him in a long time actually."

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you saw him?" He asked smirking funnily.

"Hmm, wow, it must be 4 years now. He moved to the USA, here, 5 years ago. At first he went to Hollywood and was in a couple big movies then met a girl and moved somewhere. I've only written letters to him." Mari shook her head laughing. "You look so much like him."

"You miss me?" He asked holding out his hands and taking hers. Mari's jaw dropped and she gave a little scream.

"I can't believe it's you! Oh Harry! We missed you so much! I missed you, how did you end up here?"

"Karen, my wife," He showed Mari the golden ring on his finger. "Grew up here and wanted to make a family here. We have two kids they're 6 months old. Karen and I have been together for 4 years now, you must remember her, you came to the wedding. So this is your boyfriend?"

Mari looked over at House. "Yeah. This is House or, do I call you Greg now?" She asked aside to House who told her she could call him either one. "This is Greg, he is wonderful. He's very good to me. I can't believe you're here, wow."

"Mari, can I talk to you?" Asked House and he pulled her aside. "Would you like to spend tonight with your brother? We can watch your movie tomorrow."

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would, it's Titanic you want to see?" Mari nodded. "Okay, I'll get that and maybe I'll watch Die Hard tonight. You have a key? Good. Have a great night." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you say we spend the night together Harry?"

"Ja, Ich möchte den tun!" He said in German. It was nice to be able to speak in German finally after speaking English for so long. (He said: Yes I would like to do that.)

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Please review, please. Smile.

- - - - -

A mind is like a parachute, it only works when it's open

- Anonymous


	11. The Night In the Park

_**Summary:**_A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

**A/N:** I'm hoping to end this soon, but tell me if y'all are getting bored of it. I want to finish it before 15 chaps have been written. I didn't originally expect it to be this lengthy. Sorry.

**TO JOSH!!** If you're reading this, thank you a lot for your comment. That's really interesting. I didn't know some of that stuff. :) Yeah, about the coffin, I don't think that where I live they give you money for that, pretty sure you're on your own, oh well. I really appreciated that review. You rock!

- - - - -  
**XI  
The Night In the Park  
- - - - -**

**Harry went to the desk** and after having introduced Mari, told the guy that he was going out. "Think you can close tonight bro?" The guy told his boss absolutely and watched Harry leave with his beautiful sister whom he had said was his girlfriend.

"Why did you introduce me as your girlfriend to that boy?" Asked Mari curiously.

"Because your friends were behind us. He knows that you're my sister, I have a picture of us in the backroom. I have pictures of everyone in the family. So what's new with everyone? How is everyone doing?"

Mari looked at him, wondering if he knew about their father. If he didn't she didn't specifically want to tell him at the beginning of their night, but there was no way of knowing if he knew. Taking a deep breath she went for it. "Did you hear about pa?" He nodded telling her that their mother had called him. "Yeah, well everything other than that is good. The kids are happy as ever, they miss me though. I'm sure they miss you too. Ma is doing pretty good, I believe Uncle Grover has moved in to help support the family."

"And you? How are you doing?"

Mari smiled looking down at the pavement as they walked, arms linked. Harry and Mari had always been very close growing up. They were best friends. When children would tease Mari, calling her goldilocks, Harry stood up for her. Although, as they got older, Mari excelled in school and buzzed through it faster than a cheetah through the African plains and they began to get separated at that point. Harry was then alone in school.

"I'm doing well."

"You're happy with Greg?"

Mari smiled with a twinkle in her green eyes as she looked deeply into her brother while they walked leisurely through the park. "I am."

Through pure instinct, Harry knew that Mari was leaving something out. "You're not telling me something. What's wrong? It's not Greg, I know you love him but there's something else."

"You speak seeming prophetically Harry." She said and they laughed. "You're right there is more to it. Before being with Greg I was with the blonde that we saw at the video store. His name is Robert and I loved him deeply with all my heart." She paused and looked away from her brother.

"Ah, look at me… He hurt you and you can't forgive him."

"Uh, I can't keep anything from you can I?" Harry shook his head and told her to go on. "He cheated on me once, and I forgave him. Then he did it again. And I left him, though I still loved him. I think I still love him a little bit. But I also really love Greg, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Off topic but, you speak like an American. Why?"

As they sat down on a bench beneath a streetlight in the park, Harry laughed full heartedly. "In Hollywood, they didn't want actors with incomprehensible accents so I trained myself to speak with an American accent. I had a bit of a, oh what's the word, zip in my voice and they loved it. Said it was 'foreign'. It was so difficult in the beginning but it caught on and four years later, no one believes that I was originally German. It happens."

Mari nodded. "We should get something to eat then come back here and eat."

"Or better yet, go over to the playgrounds. Come on." Said Harry taking his sister's hand and running. "There's a burger joint over here and a convenience store that way. What do you say? I myself haven't eaten dinner yet. Have you?"

Mari nodded. "I could eat again though." She said, laughing. "We get you some real dinner Harry." She said and he led them to the burger joint. "Ah verflucht."

"Well I see you still curse in German." She said with a laugh.

Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I told Karen I would call her about 20 minutes ago to say goodnight to the kids." He explained before dialing his phone. "Hey Karen. Sorry, I forgot to call. I'm with Mari. Yeah, I'm very excited about it! Yes it has been a while. So, may I speak to Esmeralda? Thanks." Harry said goodnight to Esmeralda, his 3-year-old daughter before hanging up.

"Burgers?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Burgers." Mari agreed.

After having gotten their meal, they skipped down the path through the park. It was like old times when they would hang out together. And when Mari and Harry were together, nothing else in the world existed. Armageddon could be happening and they'd still be smiling and laughing. They were just like that, close as a turtle and its shell. When Harry suggested that they go and play on the play equipment, Mari was already a step ahead of him. She was skipping towards the sandpit that contained the monkey bars and the slides which were all joined by a giant metal structure. Amusement for a child of any age.

Settling themselves under a cone near a spinning tic-tac-to game, they ate their food, Harry telling Mari about his daughter Esmeralda and his son Austin. They were precious children, Austin with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes, like his father. Austin had a bit of a raspy voice which Harry knew prophesied a remarkable singing voice. Esmeralda at age three had thick black hair and emerald green eyes, like her mother. Harry explained that originally they had planned to name their daughter Madeline but when she was born they both felt the name Esmeralda in their spirits. And Austin of course was in honor of their pa.

"So are you teaching them German?" Mari asked.

Harry laughed pretending to be shocked. "Why Mari, I am appalled. How could you possibly doubt I would teach them German?" Harry shook his head as Mari gave him a punch in the shoulder. "That hurt." He whined, getting up and tagging her on the head. "You're it!"

Mari looked at her brother shocked before getting up and chasing after him. "I'll get you Harry Haus!" She said following him through the winding metal sides and down the slide. They both laughed as Harry climbed up onto the monkey bars walking across them. Mari followed him after quickly pulling her high heeled shoes off. "Get back here Harry!" Mari cried with amusement in her voice. "Ha! I got you! You're it!" She yelled and turned around to jump down the red tube slide. When she jumped in she hit her cheek on the metal bar. It was longer than she thought and was pitch-black. When it shot her out on the sand, it took her a moment to adjust to the faint light and when she did it was too late.

When Mari tried to yell, she had a leather gloved hand holding her mouth tightly while the other hand held her body and her arms tightly against him.

"Mari?" Harry asked looking around. He couldn't hear her giggling and was filled with a sudden fear. "Mari, where are? Answer me!" Harry yelled, jumping into the slide. When he popped out of the dark spiral, his eyes were turning and he couldn't focus on what was in front of him. Stumbling up to his feet, his eyes focused on a tall man dressed darkly.

He stood silently. "What do you want? I'll give you anything. Let go of her and I'll give you whatever you want." Harry watched the guy who didn't even move. "Please sir just let her go." He begged before yelling at the top of his lungs for help. Quickly he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. Just as they picked up, the dark man shot the phone out of his hand.

"What do you want?! Here take my wallet! Take my watch, its worth something big. Seriously man, what do you want?!" He cried, tears brimming on his eyelids as he dropped to his knees. Harry yelled for help again before going to the man and ripping his hands off of Mari. When he got her free, he pushed her behind him and pulled out a knife that Mari recognized as their pa's. Momentarily, Harry stood there staring at the man who stared back at him. In his right hand, Harry held his wallet and his watch.

Swiftly, Harry spun around and grabbing Mari's hand they ran away as fast as they could. "Ah!" Harry cried as a bullet first penetrated his left calf, then another two shot through his chest. The dark man ran by them grabbed Harry's belongings and in the blink of an eye got Mari over his shoulder. With the knife in one hand, Harry threw it like a dart at the dark man who went down. "Mari! Call the cops! Fast!" He yelled and watched the dark park get even darker as his eyelids drooped close.

- - - - -

At the hospital, Mari waited anxiously with her sister-in-law, Karen, whom she had called when she reached the hospital. Karen had left her children at home with her mother who lived near them. Mari and Karen held each other as they both wept. All that they knew was that Harry was in critical condition. They had no idea how long he would be in surgery or what they were operating. Mari knew though that he had taken shots in the chest somewhere.

As they waited, Mari hadn't even thought of calling House. Mari and Karen spoke for a long time, exchanging stories as well as crying off and on for the entire time he was in the OR. Finally, when the two women were beside themselves in worry and unable to think straight, Harry's doctor came to fill them in on his condition. The surgery had gone well, no interruptions, but Harry was in a very bad condition. The doctors had done all that they could and now they had to wait for Harry to pull through.

"Can we see him?" Mari asked holding Karen's cold, trembling hand. The doctor led them to Harry room and held open the door for them. The minute she saw him, Mari fell to her knees. In her times of weakness, Harry had been her strength. In her mind, he was invincible, unbeatable. But there he was, broken and vulnerable, dying. He had tubes and machines helping his blood flow, his lungs breathe. _Harry pull through, pull through brother._ Mari crawled over to her brother and stretched up but still stood on her knees.

Taking his large hand in hers, she moved his gown to see the marks on his chest. She needed to see them, to prove to herself that this was real. On top of where the cuts would be there were patches covering them. Of course of there were, how could she forget that?

On the other side of Harry, Karen sat on his bed near his hip. Laying her hand on his cheek she spoke gently to him. "We'll pray for you Herzchen." That was all she said. She didn't need any other words, her next action spoke everything. Softly, she reached down and kissed his scruffy cheek.

Mari watched her with a smile. She must have learned some German from Harry. She had called him Herzchen, which meant 'sweet heart'. It warmed her heart seeing that.

"Ladies," spoke the shy voice of a nurse. "I'm sorry but, you have to go." She said with a pained look in her soft blue eyes. She was just a little woman with short blonde hair held away from her face by a thin studded hair band. "I'm sorry." She added in a whisper.

Without a word, Mari and Karen left the hospital. Karen drove Mari home and gave her a hug before she exited her silvery blue car. "He'll be alright Mari. Sleep well." She said with a loving look on her face. They hadn't really spent much time together but the past few hours had drawn them together tightly, even though it was through unfortunate circumstances.

Mari was still in tears as she came into the house. As she kicked off her shoes, she looked around the room through teary eyes. When she spotted House stretched out on the couch watching the movie, she wandered over to him. She was displeased to see not only a bottle of beer in his hand but three others on the ground. Why was he drinking so much? He shouldn't be depressed after the decision they'd made; he should be happy, ecstatic even.

"Greg?" She asked in a small voice.

"How was your night?" He asked dully without even looking at her. He didn't sound at all like himself. Usually, his voice would have more life in it and he would be looking at her with a smile.

Mari didn't answer, she couldn't form words through the lump in her throat. With crying eyes, Mari went over and sat down beside House. "Oh Greg," She managed to say as she leaned against him. "We were in the park—and there was a man." Mari stopped speaking while she sobbed uncontrollably. She had her hands against his chest and her face resting in the crevasse between his neck and shoulder. Mari looked up at House who pushed her away. His face looked indifferent, like he couldn't care less about her at that moment.

"Greg, the man _shot_ Harry. They don't know if he's going to live!" She cried and followed him as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

House stopped briskly and Mari walked right into him. "Why are you following me?" He asked rudely.

Mari just stared at him, she was still crying. Blankly she stared down at her brown and pink checkered socks that matched the brown tiled floor. Looking back up at him, she put her hands on his chest. "Why don't you care what I am saying?" She asked, truly hurt.

"Because I don't care."

Mari didn't realize but it was the alcohol speaking not House, he'd never have been so harsh to her. Being in such a vulnerable state, Mari was unable to be strong in her refuting. "But I thought that you loved me. My brother might not live, and you don't care?"

The two held each other's gaze for a long time. Mari, through sobbing eyes, watched everything about him. Nothing was right; not even the way that he stood with his arms crossed over his chest was right. The demeaning annoyed look in his eyes was one that she'd never seen given to her. He had always had a happy loving gaze when he looked at her. Even when they argued, he still had a twinkle of love in his blue eyes. Above a frowning mouth his eyes had never looked so cold and icy.

"Oh would you stop crying!" He yelled. And when she reached for his hand, he swiped it away and struck her across the face. Dumbstruck, she sat on the kitchen floor, staring up at him. Her shoulders dropped as she watched his heart break over what he'd done. Suddenly, the angry, cold look in his eyes changed. He knelt down slowly and took her chin in his left hand, running his right along her cheek where he'd hit her.

"I'm sorry. Oh Mari, I'm so sorry." He said, begging forgiveness as tears filled his remorseful eyes.

Mari held his hand in hers. "I forgive you." She said and he helped her up. Together they went to bed and slept soundly until morning.

- - - - -  
- - - - -

I hope that you liked it!  
Please review

- - - -

Only when the power of love overcomes the love of power will the world know peace.

- Jimi Hendrix


	12. It Will Change Everything

_**Summary:**_A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

**A/N:** I feel like majorly embarrassed about those two reviews. Sorry but I really don't know anything about other countries I guess. And I see that America really is the center of the universe, everybody knows about us whereas we are too envelopped in ourselves to know about others. Sorry.

Have a good read!!!

- - - - -  
**XII  
It Will Change Everything  
- - - - -**

**The next morning**, when House found Mari attempting to cover up the bruise on her cheek, he was filled with guilt. How could he have done that? He wasn't himself. He just hoped that Mari would understand that and forgive him for it.

"Good morning." He said to her, peeking his head around the corner of the wall into the bathroom. "Look Mari, I'm really, really sorry. I wish I could go back. Really, I…"

"Tis okay. You weren't you. I know that you would never do that to me when you are in your right state of mind." She said and drew him in for a kiss. "Make some toast for breakfast and I be right there." She went back to try to cover up the dark mark below her eye. She covered most of it but she couldn't manage to hide it completely. "Oh what will I say to those who ask?" She asked herself. "Maybe… I opened cupboard door and it hit me in face."

At work it was only Cameron and Foreman there and they sat in silence. Wanting to break that silence, Cameron thought of what she'd heard the day before. "You know Brenda from the ER?" Cameron asked Foreman. "She said that the other night she saw House and Mari having dinner together."

Foreman shrugged his shoulders. "They're friends, it makes sense that they'd go out for dinner. Where was it?"

"It was some _really_ fancy restaurant. It really sounded like a date, the way that she described it." She pushed.

"Come on I don't think House and Mari really went on a date." He said, knowing that Mari had a boyfriend.

Cameron laughed lightly shaking her head. She was unsure of why she was pushing this. "Well, they were being _very_ close and she saw them kiss and they were holding hands practically the whole time."

Foreman stopped. 'Maybe they did go on a date. Maybe they had a fling. Brenda wasn't one to pass on rumors or gossip, she probably just wanted to know what was going on. If anything. Well,' He thought to himself. 'House got his fun, but now she's taken. Again.'

"It certainly sounds like something happened between them." Foreman said and looked back to see Chase standing in the door. By the look on Chase's face, Foreman could tell Chase had heard it all. Poor guy, he kept getting slapped in the face with everything Mari did.

In behind of Chase, came Mari who smiled forcefully at everyone's awkward glances. "Good morning." She said and squeezed around Chase to sit at the end of the table. "How are you doing?" She asked turning her attention to Cameron.

"Good, not completely awake though."

Mari laughed. "I know what you mean." She said and stopped as she saw everyone staring at her. She knew that they were looking at her face.

"What happened?" Cameron asked, reaching a soft hand out onto Mari's.

Mari forced a laugh shaking her head. "I was putting away the rice last night and by accident, I hit the cupboard door on my face." She shrugged with a small smile and hoped that they'd buy it. They didn't appear to believe her though.

"Good morning doctors." House said when he came in through the doors. He started writing down the symptoms of a case and then looked at the four doctors who listened to him attentively. Looking at Mari, he saw the bruise below her eye and sighed. It was his fault. "What happened to your face?" He asked almost carelessly to Mari who sighed and looked at Cameron before explaining the same story. Even though he knew, he wanted to make it seem like he didn't. Having people in the hospital knowing about them would be the _last _thing they needed.

When the doctors were assigned to leave and run tests, Foreman and Mari were told to check out the patient's apartment. As they drove there, Foreman had to ask the question that both Cameron and he had wondered the minute she'd given her poor excuse. But how to open that question?

"That bruise on your face, that's not actually from the cupboard is it?" He asked bluntly.

Mari looked down at her shoes. What was she to say now? Should she just admit it and beg him not to tell anyone.

"Was it your boyfriend that Chase and I saw you with on Friday?"

That was it she had to admit it. But she wasn't going to tell him about House; Harry was going to remain her 'boyfriend' until further notice. "Yes." She whispered ashamed. Time to pull out the acting skills. "But you tell no one. I cannot have everybody in hospital knowing what is going on in my life. Please Foreman, I beg you." She said desperately.

Foreman was torn, he should tell someone because he didn't want her to have to endure that, but then again, she had just confided that in him. "I won't tell anyone." He said then cursed himself, he knew then that he was lying to her. It was just a matter of time until he 'ratted her out'.

- - - - -

After work, Mari went to meet Karen at Harry's room. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asked Karen.

"We've been praying for Harry and we believe, no, we know that God is going to heal him and pull him through. He's going to be okay."

With doubtful tears in her eyes, Mari felt confused. "How do you believe this? Does Harry believe this? Because he and I never believed in this miracle church stuff. We always knew it was not real."

Karen let out a laugh. "Oh but Mari, it is real. And Harry has discovered that. Harry has given his life to Jesus; he's changed his sinful ways. At our church right now, a revival is going on. Incredible things are happening and Harry believes it. He was skeptical until the night he heard a word that cut him to the core and then during the prayer he saw a woman get up from her wheelchair. God will pull him through, even though the doctors will tell us that he's not gonna make it."

Mari was sobbing. What had happened to her brother? What had made him change like that? Maybe what Karen was saying was real. It sounded pretty far fetched but, Harry had been the most skeptical of all. He questioned absolutely everything. He wouldn't give into Christianity easily. Nothing earthly could have changed Harry Haus' opinion. Maybe it was real.

"I hope you're right."

"I am." Karen said and took Mari's hands into hers. "I'll make you a deal okay?" Karen asked and Mari nodded. "If Harry doesn't pull through when he's about to die, I will abandon my religion, I will abandon everything I believe. But Mari, if he does, you'll come to church with me."

At those words, Mari fell to her knees. How could this woman be so certain that she could say that? What a step of faith she was making! She certainly believed that 100 percent. "Does Harry believe this as much as you do?"

Karen nodded her head. "I believe he does—So do we have an agreement Mari?"

Even though she admired Karen's faith, it took her a moment to agree. What if she was wrong and Harry did die? Mari didn't want Karen to have to abandon her faith because Mari stupidly agreed to something.

"Don't be afraid Mari." Karen just looked at Mari who still stared up at her from the ground. "Oh how much God loves you." Mari dropped her head, crying at the words that Karen spoke to her. Nearly inaudibly, Mari agreed to Karen's offer. "Let's go see him." Said Karen, giving Mari a hand to get up.

Harry's room was very silent. Even their sobs seemed to be dulled to silence. When Mari looked up to see Harry's face, it was like he was smiling at her. Only how could he? He was unconscious but yet Mari felt that, as she knelt beside his bed, he spoke to her. He spoke words of comfort. He told her that it was going to be okay, that he would live to hug her, live another day to share with her what had changed his heart as Karen had explained. _I will live another day Mari to see you wed that blonde man that you loved that you still love and you will always love. You're so special Mari._ He said to her. _You deserve the best that could ever be given to anyone in the world. I— _Suddenly he stopped speaking to her as shrieking noises filled the silent room and doctors raced in. Nurses pulled Mari and Karen out of the room.

"No! I'm a doctor I can help!" Yelled Mari trying to push by the nurse. "No!" She said and Karen embraced her, soothing her with soft words as she herself cried. "I thought you knew he would make it through." Mari said apprehensively. "Why do you cry?"

"Because I still see him in such a state and it breaks my heart. It hurts me to see him in this pain before God moves. God cried when Jesus was crucified even though He knew that His Son would rise again." Karen said holding Mari's hand tightly.

After an unknown amount of time, a doctor came out of Harry's room with a grave look on his face. He sighed. "It doesn't look like Mr. Haus is going to pull through. You can go and see him, he may or may not be able to hear you but he certainly cannot talk back to you." The doctor held open the door for them.

There he was. Lying nearly dead in a hospital bed. No, he wasn't going to die. Karen had to be right. But she wasn't. How could she be? He was dying. _God,_ Mari thought. _Here's Your time. Either You do something or You really aren't real. You're just a big joke. _Nothing happened, the heart monitor beeped slowly. He was still alive but not by his own means. He was being kept alive by machines.

"Why don't you get your children in here, Karen?! You don't think they'd want to see their father! Your God's not goin to do anything! Look at him! How can you still believe?!"

"Mari calm down." Karen said placing her hand on Mari's shoulder.

"No! Get away from me!" She yelled. "Your God isn't real!" Mari broke down into tears and rested her hands on his chest. "He's dying and what's God doing? Sitting in Heaven looking down on us lovingly? A loving God wouldn't do this! He wouldn't do this!"

And suddenly, while Karen still stood smiling even though tears flowed down her cheeks, the heart monitor stopped beeping and just held a monotonous cry.

"Time to abandon your faith Karen. He's dead." She said.

Karen said a prayer before looking over to her sister-in-law. "Mari, look at your brother one last time and hold his hand, one last time."

Mari took his limp hand in hers and stared at his shut eyes. Slowly they opened, just as a nurse came into the room. And to Mari's astonished surprise, Harry's hand held tightly to his sister's. Gasping for a breath, he smiled and spoke. "So you're coming to church with us Mari?"

She was speechless as her jaw dropped.

Harry laughed. "Still don't believe?"

Mari looked at her brother and nodded. "I guess I have to." She said.

The doctors came and frantically checked out Harry. They couldn't figure it out. He was fine. There was nothing wrong with him. All they could say was that it was a miracle. And truly it was. Karen and Mari were told that they had to leave and give Harry some time to relax. So they both went home separately.

- - - - -

Days passed and weeks passed and Mari and House fell more in love but in the back of her mind, Mari couldn't get over what Harry had spoken to her. When she had spoken to him about it, he had no idea what it was he didn't remember saying that and she was confused because she knew that medically it was inexplicable. But it bothered her. She loved House. Maybe there were still little embers of a past flame but nothing that resembled love. Maybe that was just her mind being weird.

One night, House and Mari went out for drinks. That same night, Cameron, Chase and Foreman went out for drinks at the same place, but because of the busyness of the bar neither group saw the other.

"You know what would be fun?" Mari asked House who was slightly intoxicated as well. Mari didn't let House answer but with her small hand, she pulled him by the shirt into a kiss. She pulled away.

"That would be fun." He said and Mari pulled him away to a dark corner right next to the men's washroom.

- -

Meanwhile, Chase sat silently with Foreman and Cameron. "You okay man? You look, out of it."

Chase shrugged. "I don't know. I just can't be happy. I keep finding myself depressed. No matter what I do, I'm always unhappy. Nothing can make me feel good for long enough you know? No woman, no drink, no high of figuring out a patient's problem. It's only momentary relief." He finally understood House's life.

Foreman and Cameron exchanged glances. It was truly only Mari that could really make him happy. Chase had never known that until he met her. It was a tragedy that there were two men whom the only person that could make them happy was the same woman.

"I'll be right back guys. I have to go to the bathroom."

As Chase made his way to the bathroom, in through the doors came Harry and Karen with a few friends. The bar had a second half that was actually a nice restaurant.

- -

Mari had never done such a thing as she was doing right now. And, had she not drunk alcohol like she had planned, she wouldn't be doing it. Unfortunately, she was making a mistake that would change a lot of things. It was like she was a different person, kissing House and doing things that she didn't want to be doing until she was married.

As he went into the bathroom, Chase didn't even notice Mari and House going at it. He was off in his own world.

- -

"I'll be right back, okay Karen. I've gotta go to the bathroom." Said Harry who then went to the same bathroom where Chase was.

As Chase came out he saw it. Mari and House. Together. He stopped dead in his tracks. They were completely unaware of the world around them as well as the people around them. Feeling eyes on her, Mari looked over. "Chase?" She asked, not completely aware of what that meant.

Chase shook his head disgustedly at them with tears that swelled up in his eyes. He stomped away.

"Chase wait!" Mari said but was held back by her wrist.

"What do you love Chase now? You upset him so you wanna go and run after him?"

Hearing House yelling at Mari, Chase stopped and watched blankly but soon left.

"No. I don't love him."

"You're lying! I can see it!" He said and slapped her. He still held her wrist and shook her. "You're lying to me!" He said and violently pushed her.

Not even knowing it was his sister, Harry caught the blonde woman in his arms. Mari looked up at him, her shirt gone and her pants undone. "Mari." He cried in despair. He looked at House. "How could you do this to a young woman?"

"It's as easy as doing it to a young man." He said and punched Harry across the face. Not wanting to start anything Harry left House and brought Mari to his car before going back in to quickly tell Karen what had happened and that he was taking Mari home.

- -

When Chase sat back down, he was obviously shook up and both Cameron and Foreman were concerned. "What happened? That took you a while."

"You won't _believe_ what I saw—" He stopped as House stormed passed. Foreman nodded towards House. "Yes, and Mari doing it outside of the bathroom. Then her boyfriend came and took her away."

Cameron and Foreman exchanged glances, they were speechless.

- - - - -  
- - - - -

I realize that the bit with Harry was a lot like Human Error but I didn't realize it until now. Ha, sorry.

Please review!

- - - -

An injured friend is the bitterest of foes

- Thomas Jefferson


	13. Sacrifice

_**Summary:**_ A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

- - - - -  
**XIII  
****The Sacrifice  
- - - - -**

"What do you think you were doing Mari?" Harry asked slightly angered as he sat her down in his living room on a soft red couch. He was so shocked at having seen what he just saw.

Mari wouldn't look at him, she was too ashamed. Being caught in such a situation had instantly sobered her. "I don't know Harry. It just happened." She began to cry and Harry lost his anger.

"Oh Mari." He said and sat down beside her, drawing her into his comforting arms. "I'm sorry this happened. Oh, I wish I could have come to the bathroom minutes before."

"Harry," Mari looked up at him. "How could you possibly say sorry? You did nothing wrong. I was stupid and I drank too much. I shouldn't have. And I'm the one who started it. I remember it all, so well too. And you know the worst part Harry?"

Harry shook his head and watched the pain in her face as she thought of what she was saying.

"I enjoyed it. I shouldn't have, I need to wait but, it's enjoyable. It felt… good."

Shaking his head lightly, he let out a laugh. "It's meant to be good Mari. But you're a strong woman. I know that you can wait for it. Even though you know about it now."

Looking at the floor, Mari felt ruined, she felt impure and unworthy. She had defiled herself. Now, she wasn't going to be clean for her husband. She had been not even minutes away from having sex. What would she have done if Chase hadn't seen her? If Harry hadn't been coming to the bathroom at that very moment?

"I feel so terrible Harry. I've ruined my purity."

Harry took his crying sister into his arms. "Mari, don't think that. You haven't had sex. You are as pure as anyone Mari, you have a wonderful heart and you're a beautiful loving person. There's nothing purer than that." He said then remembering she was wearing his jacket offered her one of Karen's shirts and pajama pants. Gladly, Mari accepted and waited for Harry to bring the clothing to her. She changed and then came back to Harry who was in the kitchen pouring them two glasses of orange juice. "I thought this might make you feel a bit better."

Mari and Harry laughed together and sat down in the tall chairs at the kitchen counter with their glasses of juice. "Thank you Harry. Thank you for saving me from myself tonight." She said and mentally encouraged herself not to do it again.

She knew that from this point forward, it was going to be very difficult for her not to do it again and again. She had gotten a taste of the forbidden fruit and how it was sweet! Inside of her she felt something telling her she wouldn't make it. That the door had been opened and there would be no closing it.

- - - - -

Their next day at work was awkward. House didn't know that the other doctors knew about him and Mari but it was difficult to see her that morning. Again she had a mark on her face and another handprint on her wrist. The other doctors now were certain that Mari was in an abusive relationship. It was obvious. They hadn't however put the pieces together that it was her and House.

Chase was late for work that day. He had felt so sick from drinking that he could barely get out of bed. Around lunch time though, he felt the need to go into work so he did. He got there at noon and found the other doctors doing nothing. The air in the room was tense and fragile. No one spoke. When he came in the room, people looked up at him on separate occasions as he walked around the glass table to the far end.

After an indefinite amount of time had passed the five doctors continued to sit silently in the boardroom, exchanging glances. The tension in the room was overwhelming. It was tension of anger, guilt, disappointment and hurt. Chase was the angry one, House the guilty and Mari the hurt; they were all disappointed in themselves as well as each other. The silence in the room was deafening, one of those silences that makes you wonder if you can even hear at all. No one could say a word, they didn't know what to say.

"This is enough! We have to fix this!" Mari yelled, slamming her books on the table and standing up. She was right, they needed to work things out before they could work properly and civilly together. The only problem was that they had no idea what to do and how to start.

Chase stood up, angry and yelled across the table at her. "Oh are you sure that you just don't want to go and do the next man you see? That might make you feel better!" He yelled. To Chase's right there was Foreman who sat next to Cameron and on Chase's left sat House with the long side of the table all to himself.

Cameron and Foreman looked at each other. It was like a soap opera, they were just waiting for when House would come in. "That wasn't supposed to happen! I loved you but you turned on me! What was I supposed to do?"

Chase slipped his angry glare from her to House. "Well you weren't supposed to go and jump our boss!"

"I did not jump him! At least I didn't cheat on you!"

"No you were courteous enough to tell me you were leaving and that you hated me! That was much better! It was very nice of you to _tell _me you were going to break my heart!"

"You just crashed my world without even telling me!"

"You weren't supposed to find out!" He said slamming his hand on the table and all the pencils bounced.

"Well that's very relieving, thank you. Now I feel better, you were going to lie to me the rest of my life. I can't believe I even loved you! You are terrible!"

"I'm terrible? Who was the last person you were with and what did he do to you? Hmm?!"

It was here that Cameron and Foreman were lost. They knew that Mari had been with an abusive boyfriend and that Mari and House had had a fling. Suddenly, the two pieces fit together. "You're the one that hit her." Cameron said, shocked as she looked across the table at House.

While Cameron was having her revelation, Mari and Chase were still yelling "I would have _never_ done that to you!" Yelled Chase.

"Of course not, the pain that you put on people isn't supposed to be found out! At least he wasn't in his right state of mind you knew very well what you were doing!" She yelled walking around the table to face him. She walked behind Cameron and Foreman to reach him.

They held each other's gaze for a moment. "I can't believe you're defending him!"

Mari had no response.

"He hit you and you what? You love him for it?"

"At least he apologized! You never said anything!"

"I was hurt! I was angry and frustrated! For letting you go!"

"Well, why didn't you do anything?!"

"I was mad at you!"

"This is stupid! You're not even worth it!" Mari yelled. Her and Chase were face to face. In a soap opera this would be where they would kiss, but they weren't in a soap opera.

Chase didn't even think. Rage had taken over him so much that he was blinded. He yelled and pushed her violently away from her and she banged into the wall. Instantly, he was shocked and disgusted with himself that he had done that. "Oh I'm so sorry. Are you going to love me now?" He asked sarcastically, unable to look her straight in the eyes.

"How dare you hit her!" House said, finally getting up, he punched Chase.

"Oh look who's talking! You hypocrite!" They exchanged glares. "I hate you!" He said and with a slick motion grabbed House and threw him at the glass wall that shattered at the impact.

"Greg!" Mari yelled. "What are you thinking?" She asked Chase before kneeling at House's side. He was sprawled on the shattered glass. He crunched his eyes as not to scream out in pain. People rushed around to see what had happened.

Chase came and knelt by his side. "Are you—"

"Get away from me."

"What's going on here?!" Cuddy yelled pushing through the crowd that had gathered. "House? What happened?" She asked watching him stand up. He stumbled and Mari who was right next to him helped him. "You're all bruised and bleeding, what's going on?" She asked addressing House, Chase and Mari.

They all looked at each other and gave a little laugh through pain. "A little disagreement, I think."

"Little?" Cuddy asked, extremely unimpressed. "The wall to your room was been smashed and House was sitting on the ground, Chase is bleeding and Mari's in tears. That doesn't look very _little_ to me." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

The doctors looked at each other as the crowd that had momentarily gathered quickly went away. Chase gave House a hand and Foreman and Cameron came out of the conference room through the shattered wall

"House you've got to be kidding. You've done stupid things but this is pushing it a little don't you think?" Cuddy sounded completely exasperated and didn't even know what to do. Throwing her hands in the air she sighed and just walked away.

Mari exchanged a glance with House who shrugged and telling everyone to go back to the conference room. The day was nearly over and it was now only a matter of time before Mari and House were to speak of what had happened earlier.

After work, Chase lingered near the elevator waiting for Mari. He wanted to apologize. Not only for pushing her but for everything. He was so miserable without her that he barely knew what to do. He was confused and depressed. He had tried to convince himself that it wasn't her, but he knew that she was the only one that could make him happy. And, even if she didn't love him anymore, he needed to tell her and to get her forgiveness at least.

Mari was leaving alone, House staying back a bit. When she caught sight of Chase waiting near the elevator, she felt a dreading feeling in her.

"Mari," Chase said as she walked towards him. "We need to talk." For a moment they just looked at each other. Chase took in a deep breath as he stared at the ground. "I need to apologize. I'm sorry I hit you today. I—I don't know what I was thinking. Well, I wasn't thinking that's the problem. Look I'm sorry for everything I've done. I love you, I always have loved you and I always will. I don't expect you to love me in return; I'm just telling you because I feel like I should. Everything I do doesn't make me happy. No one but you can make me happy. I—"

"Chase stop." She said with tears in her eyes. "I cannot do this. I have to go, I think I will transfer my fellowship. I can't work with you. Tis too hard."

"No, Mari don't do that. I'll resign. You have so much to learn from House. Don't transfer. Please. Not because of me. I couldn't live with myself if you did that." He took her hands in his and watched tears flow down her face. "I shouldn't have told you this, I'm sorry. Forgive me. Forgive me for treating you badly and loving you."

"Oh Chase." Mari said and pulled her hands away. Deep in her heart, she still loved him, and she always would. "I forgive you." She said and pressed the button for the elevator. She gazed at Chase one last time.

- - -

Not too far away, House heard everything. He knew what had to be done but dreaded it. When he got to the elevators, Chase was already going down. He had to be fast. It had to be done right away. He loved her so much, and as hard as it would be to do that, he loved her.

"Chase!" House yelled when he got to the bottom floor. Mari was already at the doors. "Mari, come back!" Both Chase and Mari went to House. House looked at both of his doctors with a heavy heart. Taking Mari's hand in his, he felt tears gather. "Mari Haus, I love you more than anyone in the world. You've made me happier than ever. I've loved you since you started working with me and I've loved having you as a fellow. You're amazing. But I see in you right now, something that I've tried to deny since you've lived with me. I know that it's inevitable now though. You're wonderful and beautiful and perfect, but you're not meant to be perfect with me… even though I love you more than anything in the world."

House looked to Chase and took Chase's hand in his own. "Chase," House shook his head. "You're a good guy and I see now that you're the one she's meant to be perfect with. I wish you weren't, honestly. I wish it were me but it's not. I respect you and I want the best for you. I love her—don't ever hurt her again." And, looking from one doctor to the other, he put their hands together.

"You belong together." Said House with pure love in his every word. "Take his hand Mari. Love him forever."

- - - - -  
**The End  
**- - - - -

Aw, tear

Well, I hope that you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought of it.  
An epilogue could be written in addition, but whatever you want :)

Have an AWESOME one!

- - - - -

If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they do not, they never were.

- Kahlil Gibran


	14. Epilogue

_**Summary:**_ A doctor, imported from Germany, comes to join the House gang and changes dynamic with a bang. Love and jealousy arise, betrayal and anger as well.

- - - - -  
**Epilogue  
****- - - - -**

As he left the hospital, House cried. Unashamed and unafraid of what people might think. He felt almost like his life was over. He didn't even know what to think. How he had loved her! It was probably the most "human" thing he'd done in a long, long time. He had let go of the woman he loved more than life. She was the most perfect thing that there ever was and ever would be. Would he ever stop loving her? He wondered. It was unlikely. Love doesn't die that easily.

Why was it that every woman he loved, in the end, he couldn't have? Was his life meant to be painful, meant to be miserable?

From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Mari. Turning away, he began to walk away from her.

"House wait!" She yelled catching up to him as she speedily jogged towards him. "Please stop." He did as she told him and miserably gazed into her green eyes. "You are incredible. I—don't even know what to say. That is the most… wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. Such a sacrifice, I—" Mari stopped talking as she began to cry, seeing the brokenness in him. There wasn't anything she could possibly say that would make him feel better. She could only make him feel worse.

Mari held House's hand for a long time as she stared at the ground. Looking up at him, she asked: "Should I transfer my fellowship? Would that be easier for you—for us?"

House couldn't think. Would it be easier? Or would it be just as painful to not have her around? Holding his eyes shut, he lifted his head. "What ever you want Mari. I—well it's not about me, but I would like to have you here. Maybe it would be painful but I hope it wouldn't be awkward. I would still like to work with you. You're too smart for other doctors." He said with a laugh and finally looked her in the eyes. "Stay."

Mari smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You'll always have a special place in my heart Greg. Always." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And you in mine Mari. Don't let it change things but I'll always love you." He held her shoulders and smiled. "Now go find Chase." He said and kissed her forehead. They held each other's gaze before she turned around and left. "Always and forever Mari, always."

- - - -

After having gotten back together, Chase stayed true to Mari. Never again would he let her go. He loved her too much to be dumb like that again. On the anniversary of their first date, Chase decided that he'd bring her back to that same Italian restaurant where they'd first fallen in love. It seemed like the perfect place for what he'd wanted to do for many months.

As they got out of Chase's car, Mari recognized the restaurant immediately. "This is where we went on our first date." She said with a smile as she laid her head on his shoulder. "And it is around the same time as well." She reached down for his warm hand and brought it to her cold cheek. It was winter time and it was getting very cold in New Jersey.

"Yeah, I thought this would be a nice celebration since it's now been a year. Even though we weren't together for all of it. I haven't come here now in a year."

"Me neither."

As they stepped into the restaurant it began to snow and they managed to get a table near the window so they could see the white snow gathering on the shores of the Camegie Lake. The sun was just finishing setting and between tall buildings, they could see a rich orange and purple that blended into the dark sky. What was more romantic than dinner with a view of the lake and the sunset?

Chase and Mari each ordered a different plate of pasta and shared it with each other. With a small glass of wine on the side it was a perfect dinner for their one year "anniversary".

"Can I get you any desert?" Asked the waiter.

Chase ordered a special desert and then followed the waiter away, telling Mari he was going to the bathroom. She didn't suspect a thing. After requesting something specifically special to be added to the desert, Chase returned to Mari.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

Mari laughed as she set her wine glass down on the table. "Yes Robert, you have. But I don't mind hearing it." They were silent for a moment, just holding hands on the table.

Catching the waiter out of the corner of his eye, Chase stood up to take the plate from him. With an inquisitive eye, Mari watched as Chase held the plate and slowly dropped to one knee. Bringing her hand to her mouth, Mari listened ecstatically.

On the plate, written in chocolate sauce were the words _Will you marry me? _"I love you so much Mari and I know that I don't want to ever be without you. Not one moment of my life do I want to be without you. Mari Haus, will you marry me?"

As Chase spoke, the song 'My Heart Will Go On' began on the sound system.

"Oh Robert," she said as he placed the plate on the table. "Yes, yes I will!" Standing up, Chase took the ring from the plate and slid it on her finger. Given her a big hug and a kiss he asked her to dance with him. "I love you Robert."

"Oh Mari, I love you too."

- - - - -

Their wedding day couldn't come soon enough. They had decided to wait until the summer time came so that it wouldn't be cold outside while they were getting married. The arrangements seemed to take forever to finish but as the days neared to their marriage, it began to feel all worth it again. Mari's mother flew to America to see the wedding and brought along Ruth who had begged to come. Ruth had been very attached to Mari and found it unbearable while Mari was gone.

They decided to get married in Harry's church that Mari had come to like. And Harry, who Mari learned after his accident that he was a pastor at the church, was going to marry Chase and her.

As Mari stood in her white dress, she looked at herself in the long mirror. Her blonde hair had been curled and fell beautifully down her bare back. Her dress was sleeveless and around her neck she wore a silver chain necklace with a sapphire pendant that had belonged to her grandmother. Everything was perfect. If only her father was there to see her, beautiful in her white wedding dress that shone like faultless white snow.

"You look beautiful." Said House as he placed a warm hand on Mari's shoulder. He was the one who would walk her down the aisle.

"Thank you." She said smiling up at him as a tear ran down her cheek. House wiped it away and drew her in for a big hug. Mari giggled and thanked him again. "It really means a lot to me that you're doing this."

"I couldn't be happier doing it Mari. If you ever need anything, anything at all, I'm here."

"Mari, almost time." Said her mother who had just sent Ruth down the aisle as the flower girl. "Are you ready?"

"Yes ma." She said and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. Mari and her mother looked much alike. The only difference being the aged face of her mother.

As the music rung out from the piano, Mari looked at House who held her arm, gleaming. "Now's the time Mari." House smiled. Mari nodded and stepped forward. Everyone watched her. There were many people that had come to their wedding. She had always dreamt of something big. All their friends were there and some of Mari's family. There was no one from Chase's family to come.

From the altar at the church, Chase watched Mari. She looked even more beautiful than usual. In her white dress with her veil covering her face and her blonde hair curled down behind her, she was stunning. And House looked like a proud, loving father as he escorted her to the altar.

Chase smiled at Mari as her brother spoke.

"Mari Haus, do you take Robert Chase as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Mari gleamed, "I do."

"And Robert Chase, do you take Mari Haus as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Harry looked from Chase to Mari and smiled widely. "By the power invested in me by the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Now kiss her Robert." He said and nudged him with his elbow.

Lifting Mari's veil, he saw the beautiful face to which he would wake up, every day for the rest of his life. The face of his one true love, his wife and the mother-to-be of his children. It was the most beautiful face ever and she was his forever and ever, as was he hers.

When their lips met, the congregation cheered.

"I love you Robert." Mari said holding his hand.

"I love you too Mari, forever and ever." He kissed her on the cheek.

- - - - -

"Mr. and Mrs. Chase?" Asked the doctor. Chase sat on the bed next to Mari holding her wearing hand. She felt tired but was anxious for the doctor's words. "I'd like to be the first to congratulate you on the birth of two beautiful baby girls." He said and handed the babies to their parents.

Mari held one as Chase held the other and she looked at them. They were so peaceful and so beautiful with their big blue eyes. They seemed to smile and the new parents' hearts melted with love and adoration for these two new lives.

"What are we going to name them?" Chase asked. They had thought of many names that they liked.

"I still really like the name Allison, we could call her Ally. And…"

Chase smiled. "What about Katrina?"

Mari closed her eyes and leaned back holding Ally in her arms. "I like that name. Ally and Kat Chase. Our beautiful baby girls."

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Chase said and Mari nodded as she drifted off in sleep. The nurses took the babies to the nursery and Chase laid down next to Mari, holding her hand.

Two beautiful babies with two beautiful parents. Surely they would be full of joy all their days and no doubt would they live happily ever after.

- - - - -  
The End  
- - - - -

True happiness comes not from knowing the answers but from forgetting there was even a question and just living.

- Meg White


End file.
